Rendición
by daiana.renzi
Summary: Edward Cullen siempre consigue lo que quiere sin remordimientos. Isabella Swan ha llevado una vida de ensueño, hasta que la tragedia golpea a su familia. Él está buscando una amante sin ninguna atadura emocional, ella está buscando su redención.
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidas!**

Les traigo mi primer adaptación. La historia es de Melody Anne y los personajes de SM. Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>**

Divorcio.

Su garganta se contrajo ante la sola idea de la palabra. Tenía veintiocho años y había conquistado el universo – o eso creía.

_¡No! _Lo había hecho.

Entonces su mundo de ensueño se había desmoronado con una sola palabra.

Divorcio.

Él había sido respetable y respetuoso, siempre tratando a las mujeres con admiración. No era como si se hubiera precipitado a casarse con veintiún años. Había salido con la misma mujer desde hacía tres años, la había cuidado, le había dado todo. Pensaba que había encontrado la perfección, pero se encontró con la desilusión en su lugar.

Edward Cullen se enderezó y entrecerró sus ojos.

_¡No! _Él no era este hombre.

Aunque se había arrastrado demasiadas veces, jamás volvería a hacerlo, y mucho menos ahora.

"Adiós."

Apenas levantó la vista cuando Tanya pasó por delante de él, su bolso de cinco mil dólares al hombro, y esa sonrisa ostentosa en su cara mientras le cerraba la puerta a todo lo que habían tenido. Ella se había ido y él se sentía agradecido por ello.

Ella se solía quejar de que trabajara demasiado y no fuera tan atento con ella como ella pensaba que merecía.

Cuando la semana pasada, llegó a casa cargado con un gran ramo de rosas, tratando de darle la atención que ella había exigido, había podido comprobar que la mujer no era demasiado exigente respecto a cuál fuera la fuente de su atención. Se la había encontrado en la cama con su socio.

Luego, para colmo de males, ella trató de quitarle todo lo que tenía.

Ella había perdido.

Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba aquella fatídica tarde.

_"¿Me estás dejando tirado?"_

_"Es mi aniversario. He conseguido que la flor favorita de mi esposa, la Flor de Hawaii, sea entregada de manera exprés en la floristería. Voy a ir por su ramo, y luego la llevaré en un viaje sorpresa a París. Ahí es donde celebramos nuestra luna de miel."_

_"Eres el hombre más blando que conozco, Edward," su asistente, Demetri, dijo con una sonrisa._

_"Soy medio italiano. Mi padre aprendió cómo son las cosas en el país de mi madre y cómo de galantes son los hombres, y me enseñó a valorar a una mujer," Edward respondió jovialmente, sin sentirse ofendido en lo más mínimo. Él esperaba tener un matrimonio tan fuerte como el de sus padres, y durante los mismos años._

_"¿Cuándo va a volver James? Si tú me estás dejando tirado, necesitaré a alguno de nuestros socios para que haga tu trabajo."_

_"Cogerá un vuelo el viernes. Hablé con él hace unos días, y me ha dicho que ha conocido a alguien. Estoy deseando conocerla."_

_"No puedo soportar más de esta charla tan cursi. ¡Sal de aquí antes de que tu mal de amores se vuelva contagioso! Te veo el lunes."_

_"Buenas noches, Demetri. Gracias por todo lo que has trabajado esta semana."_

_Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Edward le dijo adiós con la mano a su fiel ayudante. La vida era genial – la empresa estaba prosperando sin la ayuda de su familia, y su vida personal no podía ir mejor._

_No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Edward se dejó caer por la floristería y luego llegó a casa. Cuando no vio a Tanya abajo, sonrió con anticipación. Tal vez estaba tendida en su cama, con un camisón sexy..._

_Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, se la encontró en la cama, y en efecto, con poca ropa – infierno, nada de ropa en absoluto – pero no estaba sola. Edward se quedó inmóvil, no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía delante de sus ojos._

_"¡Ohhh, James!" Gritó Tanya, y las ilusiones de Edward de tener un felices para siempre con ella, se desmoronaron por completo._

_En silencio, permaneció de pie en la penumbra mientras que uno de sus mejores amigos se lo montaba con su esposa. James, Jasper y él habían sido inseparables desde la secundaria, siempre compartiendo – siempre estando ahí por los otros. Edward suponía que James pensaba que su mujer estaba incluida en lo que estaba dispuesto a compartir. Estaba equivocado._

_Edward se aclaró la garganta cuando Tanya volvió a gritar de placer._

_Ambos se quedaron quietos – entrelazados en un tórrido abrazo – antes de que sus cabezas se volvieran y le mirasen con horror._

_Edward salió de la habitación y esperó abajo. Casi de inmediato, James se escabulló de la casa con la cabeza gacha. Tanya corrió hacia su todavía marido y comenzó a rogarle que la perdonase._

Edward sacudió ese recuerdo desagradable de su mente mientras miraba a su alrededor. En cuestión de un segundo, toda su vida se había venido abajo. Se había sacrificado tanto por ella – le había dado todo lo que siempre había querido – pero nada de eso había sido suficiente. Ella quería todo de él – es decir, todo su patrimonio. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces; nunca lo hacía.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo justo en la puerta de su dormitorio, mirando con cautela la habitación donde había dormido junto a esa mujer noche tras noche. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se fue y se dirigió hacia la lujosa cocina. No había ningún recuerdo en especial allí. No era como si su esposa se hubiese dedicado mucho a cocinar.

Tenía un equipo de cocineros al completo, lo cual era bueno. De lo contrario, su casa habría sido un caos y nunca habría comido en condiciones. Tanya no había sido una mujer hogareña en lo más mínimo.

Él nunca se había preocupado por eso, en realidad – todo lo que había querido era tener la misma familia con ella como la que tuvo mientras crecía. Antes de este momento, había sido tan iluso de creer que todos los matrimonios podían tener su final feliz.

Un frío silencio flotaba a su alrededor como una mortaja, y Edward se sintió aliviado de haberle dado a su personal el día libre. No necesitaba que nadie presenciase su fracaso.

Fracaso.

Pronunció esa palabra en voz baja. No sonaba nada bien. ¿Cómo podría? Era un concepto totalmente desconocido para él. Había nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca. Y su madre a menudo se metía con él, diciéndole que era un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven.

Ella era la _única _a la que le permitía comentarios de ese tipo – la adoraba. Bueno, para ser justos, sus hermanas también solían salirse con la suya, y por el mismo motivo.

Edward tuvo la repentina sensación de que todos los miembros de su familia se sentirían aliviados cuando les contase sobre su eminente divorcio, especialmente su madre, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Ella había tratado de acercarse a su ya casi, ex mujer, pero de alguna manera, el acercamiento nunca había tenido lugar. ¿Habría querido Tanya alguna vez conocer a su familia? Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía recordar ninguna evidencia a su favor. A decir verdad, él no se había dado cuenta de ello mientras que fueron novios, ya que eso fue durante los seis meses del año en los que su familia solía residir en Italia. Para cuando sus padres y hermanas regresaron a California, él y Tanya ya estaban casados.

¿Y después? Por fin había abierto los ojos. Desde el principio, Tanya había sido una experta en inventarse excusas para no visitarles nunca. Pero él estaba enamorado y era estúpido y no se había dado cuenta. Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría llegado tan lejos con ella. Mientras crecía, sus padres le educaron en la creencia de que la familia era lo primero. Tras su matrimonio, él había puesto a su esposa siempre en primer lugar, al igual que su padre había hecho con su madre. Pronto, él también dejó de visitar a su familia – ¡Ella siempre decía que no podía ir, y él quería complacerla quedándose con ella! Había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para hacerla feliz.

Al parecer, nada de eso había sido suficiente.

Con un último vistazo alrededor de la cocina, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número. La llamada fue contestada al otro extremo de la línea antes del segundo tono.

"Vende la casa. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella," Edward le dijo a su ayudante en un tono cortante.

"Sí, señor." No hubo más dilación. Demetri había sido su empleado desde el día que Edward dio comienzo a su corporación multimillonaria. El hombre era leal, eficiente y de confianza. Edward no podía imaginar cuánto más difícil habría sido su trabajo sin su empleado favorito.

Edward había aprendido todo de su padre, Carlisle Cullen, quien había ganado millones de dólares en el mercado de valores, y más tarde, en inteligentes inversiones inmobiliarias. Carlisle conoció a Esme, la madre de Edward, en un viaje de negocios a Italia. Los dos se habían vuelto inseparables desde entonces, pero Esme no podía soportar estar lejos de su tierra natal durante más de seis meses seguidos, por lo que Edward había pasado la mitad de su infancia en Italia, y la otra mitad en Estados Unidos.

Debido a su educación multicultural, estaba mucho más preparado para asumir la estructura global de negocio que había adoptado. Era un feroz hombre de negocios y leal hasta el final con todos a los que quería. A partir de hoy, la confianza sería algo que no regalaría tan gratuitamente y la concedería solo en pequeñas dosis y con precaución.

Edward había decidido desde muy joven que tenía que labrarse su propio camino en la vida – no dejar que sus ricos padres se lo dieran todo. No obstante, no era estúpido. Había acatado los consejos de su padre, y había hecho negocios con él, pero Edward había soñado en grande – y hacer ese sueño en realidad le había llevado mucho menos tiempo de lo que le hubiera llevado a una persona normal.

Cada vez que entraba en su edificio de oficinas de veinticinco pisos en San Francisco, sentía un orgullo justificado. Había creado puestos de trabajo para cientos de miles de personas en todo el mundo, les daba un buen salario, les aseguraba que pudieran irse a la cama cada noche con el estómago lleno y la seguridad de que tendrían más trabajo que hacer al día siguiente.

Él había dado mucho – y a diferencia de su casi ex esposa, sus empleados eran agradecidos y le veían prácticamente como si fuera un rey.

Tanya le había tirado todo lo que le había dado a la cara. A excepción de su dinero.

Edward había terminado con las mujeres. _Bueno_, pensó con una sonrisa arrogante, _había terminado de jugar a ser el bueno_. Era su turno de hacer lo que le diese la gana. Nunca más volvería a dejar que alguien le usase – nunca más volvería a entregar su corazón solo para que lo pisotearan.

Parecía como si todas las mujeres tuvieran un propósito, un propósito impulsado por su avaricia. Cuanto más rico era el hombre, mejor para ellas. Querían que se las atendiese al máximo, y todas ellas tenían un precio.

Saliendo a propósito por la puerta principal, se negó incluso a darse la vuelta para echarle un último vistazo a la cerradura del que, hasta ese momento, había sido su hogar. Cuando, él terminaba con algo, había terminado con ello para siempre. Y ahora, acaba de terminar con esta casa.

Colocando su mano en la fría manija de metal de su Bentley negro, apenas oyó el chasquido familiar cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió. Y mientras subía al asiento, parecía ajeno al fresco y picante olor de la tapicería de cuero suave.

Apartándose rápidamente de la calzada, Edward comenzó a cortar la distancia que le separaba de la ciudad, donde tenía un apartamento a un par de manzanas de su edificio de oficinas. Por suerte, Tanya se había negado a vivir en San Francisco, lo que hizo que tuviera que dormir allí solo muchas noches cuando se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde. El apartamento era suyo – solo suyo.

Si ella hubiera siquiera tocado la puerta del amplio ático, también lo habría vendido. No quería nada que le recordase a esa mujer; nada sobre ella que permaneciese en su vida. Quería un nuevo comienzo. Quería que alguien le devolviera los últimos ocho años – eso era lo que deseaba por encima de todo, pero ya que era imposible, simplemente tendría que borrarla por completo de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y estaría hecho.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Tres años más tarde**

"Estás demasiado delgada."

Isabella Swan temblaba mientras el hombre paseaba a su alrededor, dando vueltas a la silla donde estaba sentada. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado esperando a que él la atacase. ¿Por qué estaba todavía allí sentada? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que este trabajo no era para ella, que todo había sido un gran error y que lo mejor era salir de allí?

Ella sabía por qué. La realidad inundó su mente – porque no podía darse el lujo de irse – eso era por supuesto, _si _él le ofrecía el trabajo. Ella apenas podía sacar la cabeza del agua con sus desbordantes cuentas. Su madre estaba a punto de ser trasladada del centro de rehabilitación en el que estaba, a una residencia menor, yBella no tenía ni un mísero dólar en su cuenta bancaria.

Tenía mucho miedo. Si su madre era enviada a las instalaciones de cuidado del estado, probablemente se marchitaría a la nada, y en cuestión de días. No podía permitir que eso sucediera – no lo haría.

Isabella había abandonado la universidad en su último semestre, justo cuando su vida cambió para siempre a causa de un breve momento en el tiempo, debido a un terrible error.

Si tan solo...

Esas dos palabras la habían perseguido en sus pensamientos durante los últimos seis meses. Tenía varios finales diferentes, pero las palabras que permanecían perennes eran _si tan solo..._

_Si tan solo _no hubiera llamado a su madre cuando el pánico se apoderó de ella esa noche.

_Si tan solo _no hubiera ido a la fiesta en primer lugar.

_Si tan solo _su madre se hubiera marchado unos minutos más tarde.

"¿Me estás escuchando o qué?" La voz de Edward Cullen retumbó en el aire, haciendo que Bella diese un salto en su silla. Tuvo que tratar de recordar por un momento qué era lo último que le había dicho. Oh, sí, estaba demasiado delgada.

"Sí, señor Cullen. Es solo que no sé cómo responder a eso."

"Hmm." Su voz sonó como un murmullo, a la deriva a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Edward era increíblemente intimidante mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, cerniéndose sobre ella a solo unos pocos centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Si a eso se le añadía su pelo color cobre y esos ojos impresionantes, se sentía como una andrajosa trabajadora de fábrica, totalmente fuera de lugar en esa exquisita oficina.

Mientras el hombre seguía paseándose por la habitación y se acercaba a ella, Bella pensó en la última semana – en lo extraña que había sido. Nunca antes había tenido que pasar por tantos aros durante una entrevista de trabajo.

Había mandado solicitudes a más de un centenar de puestos de trabajo en el último mes, y solo tres empresas se habían puesto en contacto con ella. Uno de los puestos era para el banco, el director la llamó unos días más tarde, diciéndole que le habían dado el puesto a otro candidato. El segundo era para una compañía de seguros, y le habían dicho que no tenía suficiente experiencia.

El tercer trabajo... bueno, en realidad no sabía cómo describirlo. El anuncio solo decía esto:

_Se requiere personal a tiempo completo para la Corporación Cullen._

_Deben estar dispuestos a trabajar los siete días de la semana, durante largas horas. No pueden tener otros compromisos – ni familia, ni otros puestos de trabajo, ni tampoco ser estudiante. 100 mil dólares al año más gastos. Solo aplicaciones entregadas en mano._

Bella pensó que intentar conseguir ese trabajo sería una apuesta arriesgada, pero no tenía nada que perder. Preparó rápidamente su Currículum, que solo incluía dos años en su pizzería local, casi cuatro años como secretaria a tiempo parcial en el departamento de historia de la Universidad de Stanford, y después de eso, nada – una brecha de seis meses en el paro mientras que se hacía cargo de su madre y trataba de lidiar con las consecuencias de esa desastrosa noche.

A tan solo un semestre de graduarse, su vida había cambiado para siempre debido al error más estúpido que jamás había cometido. ¿Por qué habría sido tan descuidada a tan solo unos meses de acabar? Ahora, el recuerdo de esa noche la perseguiría para siempre, sería algo con lo que tendría que vivir durante el resto de su vida.

Con un cuaderno de cuero en mano y su Currículum Vitae y solicitud dentro, había entrado en el gran edificio y se había acercado al guardia de seguridad en el vestíbulo, que la había dirigido a la oficina del secretario en la vigésimo quinta planta. Había caminado hasta allí con lo que esperaba, fuera una confianza exudada por cada uno de sus poros, y entregó su reluciente Currículum.

"Gracias, señorita Swan. Si toma asiento, el señor Volturi la llamará en breve."

Curiosamente solo había mujeres solicitantes en la sala cuando entró en ella, no había ni un solo candidato masculino a la vista. La parte más aterradora era que todas ellas parecían mucho más cualificadas a cual quiera que fuera el trabajo que se requería en esa empresa, que ella. Una a una las mujeres fueron entrando en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Después de unos diez minutos más o menos, salían con una expresión llena de confianza, y miraban a las candidatas restantes con aires de grandeza. Este mundo de los negocios era un festín de tiburones y Bella no sabía siquiera si quería darse un baño.

"¿Señorita Swan?"

"Aquí," dijo ella. Ajustándose sus gafas de gran tamaño, y atusándose la blusa, dos tallas más grandes de lo que realmente necesitaba, se puso de pie y se dirigió resueltamente hacia el pequeño hombre que llevaba un elegante traje de negocios y una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por aquí, por favor."

Ella le siguió hasta un despacho donde había una pantalla azul contra la pared. Había una mesa con un pedazo de papel y un lápiz sobre ella, y nada más.

"Por favor, tome asiento. Voy a tomar su fotografía."

Bella no había entendido por qué era necesaria una foto de ella.

Posiblemente para las tarjetas de identificación de los empleados, pero por lo general, eso se solía hacer después de que fueran contratados. Tal vez solo querían comprobar que no fuese ninguna criminal. No importaba. No iba a protestar por una tontería así.

Ella había tomado asiento y esperó a que saltase el flash, sabiendo que su sonrisa no era auténtica, pero sus expectativas habían sido tan altas, que le fue imposible ofrecer algo mejor que una ligera muesca.

"Por favor, rellene este formulario y asegúrese de que su información de contacto es correcta. Si pasa a la segunda parte de nuestro proceso de selección, la llamaremos en un período de tres a cinco días," el señor Demetri Volturi le había dicho con la misma suave sonrisa.

No le había preguntado si tenía alguna pregunta. No le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre el puesto de trabajo. En otras circunstancias, ella habría simplemente llenado el papeleo y se habría mantenido en silencio, pero su creciente curiosidad la empujó con un coraje que desconocía, a preguntar en qué consistía realmente el trabajo.

"Señor Volturi, el anuncio en el periódico era un poco confuso. ¿En qué consiste exactamente el puesto de trabajo?"

"Si usted pasa a la siguiente fase, se le dará más información, señorita Swan. Lo siento, pero el señor Cullen es un hombre muy privado y este puesto es...confidencial," había respondido con una ligera pausa.

"Entiendo," había contestado ella con una frágil sonrisa, a pesar de que no había entendido nada.

Había explorado el papel sobre la mesa y la confusión solo había empeorado.

¿_Cuáles son sus aficiones?_

_¿Está usted en una relación seria? Si no es así, ¿cuándo fue la última?_

_¿Está disponible para viajar?_

¿Qué tipo de preguntas eran estas? ¿Estaba la segunda de ellas siquiera permitida? Sin embargo, ella había respondido lo mejor que pudo y finalmente leyó una pregunta que tenía sentido:

_¿Cuáles son sus metas profesionales?_

Esa frase había provocado en ella una sonrisa genuina. Antes del accidente de coche de su madre, antes de que su vida hubiese cambiado tan dramáticamente, había sido una estudiante con honores de Stanford, dedicándose día y noche a su licenciatura en historia. Había pensado hacer un máster, y luego un doctorado para poder ser profesora universitaria.

Algún día...

En el fondo de su corazón, aún mantenía la esperanza de reanudar su vida en algún momento – alcanzar las metas que se había fijado para sí misma. Pero la culpa al instante la consumía cada vez que la esperanza entraba en su pensamiento consciente. A su madre también le encantaría poder recuperar su vida, pero nunca lo haría. Por lo que era justo que Bella también se sacrificara. Tenía que pagar por sus pecados.

Su madre se había sacrificado durante toda su vida para que ella pudiese tener todo lo que necesitaba. Había pagado la educación de Bella en una pequeña escuela privada, y escatimó y ahorró todo lo que pudo para que pudiese ir a la mejor universidad. Bella había ganado alguna que otra beca, pero su madre siempre pagó su alojamiento y comida e incluso su queridísimo coche.

Ella nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su madre le había dado de sí misma hasta el día en que la mujer fue ingresada en el hospital.

Las circunstancias ahora exigían que Bella tuviese que crecer rápidamente, sin tener a su madre en la que apoyarse. Ahora ella era la responsable del cuidado de su madre – y estaba fallando en su nuevo papel.

Desde el día del accidente de su madre, sus vidas se habían llenado de temor e incertidumbre.

Afortunadamente, la Corporación Cullen la había llamado. Pero la segunda entrevista había sido aún más extraña que la primera. Le habían hecho un examen a ver si estaba en forma física. Habían tenido que correr en una cinta andadora durante media hora, había sido cronometrada mientras completaba una carrera de obstáculos, y luego testaron su resistencia.

Ella había hecho mucho deporte durante toda su secundaría y continuó en la universidad, por lo que su forma física nunca había sido un problema, pero con cada paso que había tomado en el proceso de esta extraña entrevista, se había sentido cada vez más preocupada sobre en qué consistiría el puesto de trabajo.

Todo lo que le habían ofrecido en respuesta a la segunda entrevista era que se trataba de una posición privada que tenía relación con el director general de la corporación. ¿Tal vez tendría que esquivar las balas de los países que estaban invadiendo? Había oído rumores de que sus empresas no siempre eran bien vistas en el extranjero – que algunos de los gobiernos pensaban que estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

De la investigación que ella había hecho, la gente normalmente le acogía bien, mientras que les pagase esos salarios tan altos y les ofreciese excelentes paquetes de beneficios. Sobre todo parecía que eran otras empresas las que querían mantenerle lejos porque cuando él entraba en el país que fuera, conquistaba todo, independientemente del sector empresarial que estuviera persiguiendo. Al menos ella sabía que si conseguía el trabajo, tendría esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba. La gente rara vez abandonaba su puesto de trabajo cuando trabajaba para la

Corporación Cullen.

El sueldo del empleo era lo suficientemente alto como para que su madre recibiera una buena atención médica y aún tener para ella una generosa cantidad para ir ahorrando – y posiblemente poder retomar la universidad en un par de años. Llegados a este punto, haría casi cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto.

"Señorita Swan, si no se va a tomar en serio la entrevista, puede marcharse del mismo modo que llegó," dijo el señor Cullen en un tono irritado, trayéndola de nuevo al presente.

"Lo siento. De verdad que lo hago. Me tomo esta entrevista _muy _en serio," respondió rápidamente, esperando no haberse perdido ninguna pregunta.

"No me voy a repetir dos veces – ¿lo entiende?" Antes de que pudiera responder, añadió, "Le he preguntado si estaría disponible para trabajar a todas horas. No quiero decir de lunes a viernes. Este trabajo requiere que esté disponible los siete días de la semana, día y noche. Habrá veces en las que no la necesitaré durante períodos prolongados, y otras veces en las que la necesitaré durante varios días seguidos. Eso podría incluir algún que otro viaje. La conclusión es que usted debe tener _cero _compromisos. Si eso no le viene bien, esta entrevista ha terminado."

Bella sintió un nudo en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Finalmente le miró a esos ojos de un color tan inusual, fijándose realmente en ellos por primera vez.

Había oído hablar sobre ese tipo de ojos antes, algo que se llamaba heterocromía del iris, donde dos colores estaban presentes. Los suyos tenían un centro de color morado oscuro alrededor de la pupila, que se desvanecía en un precioso azul de medianoche. Eran impresionantes –fascinantes – mientras capturaban su mirada, a pesar de que se iban estrechando cada vez más en ese preciso instante.

"No tengo otros compromisos. Estoy disponible," le dijo, cruzando los dedos por dentro. Ella estaba comprometida con su madre, pero con ese dinero no tendría que preocuparse por su cuidado. Iría a verla cuando tuviera esos tiempos muertos de los que él estaba hablando. Si no podía ver a su madre en un mes, se sentiría devastada, pero su madre estaría en buenas manos, y, lo más importante, ella no se daría cuenta ya que estaba en coma.

"¿Qué hay de su madre?" Le preguntó, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento; su mirada taladrándola. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, y permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos demasiado largos.

"¿Cómo sabe lo de mi madre?"

"Yo sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti, Isabella," respondió con una ligera elevación de la comisura de la boca.

Su expresión era _demasiado _confiada y Bella sintió de inmediato el impulso de huir. Algo no estaba bien, algo le decía que saliese de allí mientras todavía pudiese. Eso no pintaba nada bien – lo sentía. Todas las señales le indicaban que saltase de esa silla y saliese corriendo por la puerta. Pero no. La lealtad a su madre la mantenía sentada donde estaba.

"Sí. Por supuesto," respondió ella. "Mi madre está en buenas manos.

Ella ni siquiera sabe quién soy. No pasará nada en lo más mínimo si no puedo ir a verla durante largos períodos de tiempo."

Él la rodeó de nuevo, haciendo que ella retorciese los dedos de sus pies. Cuando estaba nerviosa, siempre hacía o cosas – o taconeaba, lo cual era muy molesto para todos los que estaba a su alrededor, o se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar. Sintió el impulso de levantar la mano, de llevarse el dedo a la boca, pero con un gran esfuerzo mental, mantuvo las manos cruzadas en su regazo.

"Yo lo veo como un obstáculo, pero dado que es la única familia que tiene, lo voy a dejar pasar por el momento."

_¿Este tipo era de verdad? ¿Qué iba a dejarlo pasar? _Bella estaba tomando aire por la nariz profundamente para mantener su temperamento bajo control. Necesitaba el trabajo, se lo recordó a sí misma mientras apretaba los dedos con fuerza y cerraba la boca para no decir las palabras que estaba deseando escupirle a la cara.

"¿Hay algo que le moleste, señorita Swan?" Le preguntó con una voz suave como la melaza cuando bordeó su silla, poniéndose delante de ella y mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sentía como si estuviera siendo analizada, despedazada en cachitos mientras que él trataba de decidir si intentar hacer negocios con ella era una pérdida de tiempo o no. Bella estaba segura de que era la forma en la que lleva a cabo todos sus negocios.

Seguro que por eso, estaba donde estaba en la vida, en la parte superior de la escalera, y por lo que ella estaba en la inferior.

Algunas personas rezumaban pura confianza, la capacidad de dominar y conquistar el universo, y el señor Cullen tenía eso con creces. Bella habría dado su alma por un pedazo de su actitud ganadora y esa inquebrantable fe en sí mismo.

"Todo está bien, señor Cullen," respondió ella, orgullosa de lo calmada que sonó y el nivel de su voz, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba desquiciada de los nervios en estos momentos.

"Me intriga, señorita Swan. Veo que trata de ocultar algo debajo de sus ropas ridículamente anchas y esas enormes gafas, pero hay algo en usted que hace que me den ganas de saber qué es lo que no quiere que el mundo vea." Se detuvo, haciendo que ella se atusara la blusa de nuevo.

"Una vez que tomo una decisión, no dudo jamás sobre ella, y he decidido contratarla...temporalmente. Puedo ver que su temperamento podría causar problemas, pero por otra parte, la sumisión nunca ha sido mi estilo. Obediente...sí, pero no sumisa."

Bella le miró boquiabierta mientras trataba de descifrar sus palabras.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué tendría que ver la sumisión y ser obediente con el trabajo?

"Es consciente de que ha firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad antes de siquiera poner un pie en mi oficina, ¿verdad? Lo que yo digo es estrictamente confidencial...y ese acuerdo es _legalmente _obligatorio. Una ex empleada trató de ir a los medios de comunicación – _una vez_. Digamos que…ahora lo ha perdido todo... y los rumores no duraron ni dos minutos.

Me gusta jugar duro, señorita Swan, y no le conviene ser mi enemiga," dijo en un tono conversacional.

Bella tragó saliva mientras sus ojos le seguían con atención. Hablaba de la ruina de una mujer como si estuviera mencionando casualmente lo que había comido el día anterior. ¿De verdad quería trabajar para este hombre?

Pero sinceramente, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

"Estoy al tanto de lo que he firmado, señor Cullen." Bella se enderezó en su silla, dándose realmente cuenta por primera vez de que el trabajo era suyo. No le daba miedo perderlo porque no tenía nada que perder. Y a parte, ella sabía cómo mantener las cosas privadas. De todas formas, no era como si tuviera un grupo de amigas con las que compartir ese tipo de cotilleos. Ella siempre había estado demasiado volcada en la universidad como para conservar sus amistades. Pocos habían entrado y salido de su vida, pero ninguno había permanecido tanto tiempo como para ascender a la categoría de amigo. Todos sus compañeros de clase pensaban que era una chica demasiado aburrida.

En su único intento de actuar como una estudiante universitaria normal...el pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Esa era la razón por la que estaba atrapada en una entrevista para un trabajo del que temía saber su título, en lugar de estar sentada en clase escuchando a sus profesores.

La mirada punzante de Edward Cullen la clavó en el lugar. Él había dicho que nunca echaba marcha atrás una vez que tomaba una decisión, pero la mirada evaluadora en sus ojos desmentía sus palabras. Podía ver que estaba indeciso sobre si realmente quería contratarla.

Ella rezo mentalmente para no desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Por supuesto, los consejos que le dio su madre aquella primera vez que llevó a Bella en su coche hasta la residencia de Stanford, cruzaron su mente. Su madre le había dicho que si la situación parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad, entonces probablemente lo era, y debía correr como el viento en la dirección opuesta. Tal vez _debería _empezar a correr ahora, pensó Bella.

"Muy bien, entonces, señorita Swan. El puesto de trabajo es para ser una amante...mi amante, para ser exactos."


	3. Capítulo 2

Edward vio cómo los ojos de Isabella se abrían como platos. Sabía que debería haberle pedido que se marchase, pero desde el primer momento en el que la mujer había puesto un pie en su edificio, hubo algo tan desconcertante en ella que su interés se había despertado al instante.

Ella tenía algo especial en sus ojos, pero él apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentir nada más que lujuria por las mujeres de su vida. Respetaba a algunas de sus amantes, mínimamente. No desconfiaba en ellas – simplemente no las dejaba entrar en su corazón.

De todos sus amantes anteriores, tenía que decir sin embargo, que no le habían complacido tanto como había esperado. Ellas le obedecían, estaba allí cuando él quería, y luego se marchaban alegremente cuando él no requería de sus servicios. En el momento que alguna de ellas mostrara el más mínimo atisbo de celos, su acuerdo había terminado. Era mejor así.

Ninguna otra mujer volvería a engancharle jamás…ni a su cartera.

Era obvio que Bella no era una de sus típicas elecciones. La primera vez que había visto su foto, la había pasado por alto, pero de alguna manera, la fotografía permaneció sobre la mesa después de su rápido escrutinio, y algo en su par de hermosos ojos marrones le llamó, a pesar de que ella trataba de ocultarlos detrás de esas enormes gafas.

Necesitaba a las mujeres para un propósito específico – eso era todo. Ellas satisfacían sus necesidades, y eso era primordial, ya que él era un hombre muy sexual. También le acompañaban a los eventos donde se esperaba que apareciese con una mujer colgada del brazo. Normalmente no le importaba lo que el mundo pensara de él, pero disfrutaba sintiendo las suaves curvas de una mujer presionadas contra su cuerpo, mientras que sus mediocres compañeros de trabajo rabiaban de envidia.

La plenitud de los pechos pálidos de una mujer que le mira pícaramente llevando un vestido de satén oscuro, la forma en que sus muslos se mueven cuando caminan hacia su despacho – la visión de unos mechones de su cabello cayendo por detrás de sus hombros, rogándole que le suelte el nudo en la parte posterior y así permitir que su gruesa melena fluyese hacia atrás. La extrema feminidad de una mujer era su parte favorita de esas reuniones tan aburridas. Todas esas cosas y más eran las que despertaban su interés por tener una amante.

Le gustaba que las mujeres estuvieran cerca de él; le gustaba que hicieran su voluntad. _Realmente _le encantaba que satisficieran sus necesidades.

Desde su divorcio había descubierto que tenía muchas más necesidades de lo que creía. No había encontrado a una mujer que pudiese mantener su interés durante más de tres meses desde el día que Tanya se marchó. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando se aburría de una amante, encontraba otra dispuesta candidata. La cola de mujeres dispuestas a servirle era de un kilómetro de largo – después de todo, él era Edward Cullen, y el mundo era su ostra, su patio de recreo. Tanto las mujeres que él se dignaba a elegir y aquellas que no eran su tipo en absoluto – todas ellas – deseaban que la aventura con él se convirtiera eventualmente en algo más permanente. Por desgracia para ellas, eso nunca sucedería.

Sus amantes no eran más que empleadas y era así precisamente como las trataba. Les pagaba muy bien, les ofrecía un paquete de indemnización, y, a su vez, él veía sus necesidades más básicas satisfechas.

Era un trato justo para ambas partes. ¿Por qué no ir al grano y ofrecerles el dinero desde el principio? Eso era para lo que le querían, de todos modos.

La expresión congelada de Isabella Swan le hizo pensar que no había tomado la decisión correcta, y fue sorprendido por la leve punzada de decepción que sintió en el pecho. Aunque nadie había rechazado ninguno de sus puestos de trabajo anteriormente, esperaba que sucediese algún día.

Sorprendentemente, había mujeres en el mundo que se sentían...incómodas con este tipo de arreglo.

Honestamente no podía entender por qué. Después de todo, él no estaba haciendo nada, salvo eliminar la parte odiosa del sexo. ¿Por qué no ir directamente al grano y decirle a una mujer exactamente lo que quería y esperaba de ella? Eso hacía que todo fuera mucho más sencillo.

Isabella parecía haberse quedado descompuesta, y aún así, su mirada estaba llena de espíritu, como si él hubiese disparado a su querido perro y ahora ella estuviese pensando en maneras de vengarse. Edward empezó a sentirse molesto mientras ella dirigía su mirada en todas las direcciones, salvo hacia la suya. No le gustaba la débil emoción que le recorría. Esto era un negocio – nada más. No había lugar para la ira, el enfado…para ningún sentimiento. Emociones como esas eran propias de seres humanos inferiores a él.

"Llévese todo este material a casa y léalo detenidamente. Dejaré que considere sus opciones. Sin embargo, espero una respuesta mañana por la tarde a las cinco."

Edward tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo.

Le entregó una pila de papeles, y luego extendió el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella miró la mano con cautela, como si temiese que fuera a golpearla. Su irritación se disparó.

"Puedo estar cometiendo un error al ofrecerle este trabajo. Debería simplemente retirar la oferta, pero por suerte para usted, he decidido no hacerlo. Espero que aprecie lo afortunada que es porque le esté dando tiempo para pensar en ello. Hay una cola de mujeres que literalmente matarían por estar en su piel en estos momentos."

Aunque Edward podía ver que ella estaba tratando de asimilar sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que a su vez, estaba claramente tratando de ocultar lo que verdaderamente pensaba sobre todo este asunto. Cuando antes estuviera fuera de su oficina, mejor para él. Tenía que reflexionar un momento y decidir si realmente era la candidata adecuada.

Bella sé quedó congelada en el asiento. Debería decirle que le diese el puesto a una de esas muchas mujeres esperando en esa asquerosa cola, y luego salir con toda la dignidad del mundo de la habitación. No podía hacer esto – no importaba el salario tan bueno que ofreciese el puesto de trabajo.

La culpa la consumió, sin embargo – la culpa por su madre, que yacía indefensa en una pequeña cama, perdiendo su vida – una vida que siempre había vivido al máximo hasta que una llamada de teléfono la despertó en medio de la noche.

"Gracias," respondió Bella cuando finalmente aceptó la mano que Edward le estaba ofreciendo. En el momento en que su piel entró en contacto con la suya, una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasó a través de sus dedos, haciendo que su piel chisporrotease y que sus entrañas ardiesen de una manera extrañamente agradable.

Ella se apartó de él rápidamente, sacudida, incómoda ante esa desagradable y desconocida sensación. Sin decir nada más, ella caminó con demasiada poca estabilidad hasta la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Bella podía sentirle a su lado, él no la tocaba, pero iba a su misma altura mientras ella trataba de hacer una salida digna. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haberse quedado en su oficina en lugar de insistir en acompañarla hasta la puerta? Bella sintió el aire empujando contra las paredes de sus pulmones y comenzó a luchar contra el deseo de jadear mientras trataba de absorber más oxígeno. Sabía que el peligro estaba en su cabeza – no había ninguna razón para alarmarse.

El señor Cullen extendió la mano, pulsó el botón y se quedó de pie a su lado. Los ojos de Bella estaban concentrados en las puertas de acero delante de ella, mientras que ella contaba segundos mentalmente. Había oído esa expresión sobre la tensión siendo tan espesa que podría cortarse con cuchillo, pero hasta este momento, nunca había experimentado tal fenómeno. Había una primera vez para todo, y ella parecía estar teniendo varias primeras veces para todo con Edward Cullen.

_Ábrete, ábrete, ábrete_, cantaba interiormente. El sonido de la campana indicó que el ascensor había llegado. El ruido que hizo la alarma le resultó un poco más alto de lo normal, y ella luchó contra el impulso de dar un salto. Entró en la cabina antes de que las puertas estuvieran completamente abiertas, luego se dirigió de inmediato al panel de iluminación interior y apretó el botón del vestíbulo, seguido por el botón para cerrar las puertas.

Cuando por fin empezaron a cerrares – ¡cielos, pareció una eternidad! – Bella, finalmente, levantó la vista, sus ojos chocando con intensa mirada del señor Cullen. Por mucho que intentó romper esa conexión, no pudo desviar la mirada. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se dejó caer contra la pared posterior de la gran cabina y esperó a que descendiera lentamente.

Después de que el ascensor hiciese el viaje sin detenerse en el camino y de que las puertas se abrieran una vez en el vestíbulo, Bella salió y rápidamente hizo su camino a través del suelo de mármol y directamente a través de las puertas delanteras.

Bella no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la manzana siguiente. Por último, con unos desilusionados pasos, fue desacelerando hasta que encontró un banco. Se sentó en él tan elegantemente como pudo. Solo en ese momento se permitió respirar profundamente por primera vez desde que salió de la oficina de Edward Cullen.

Se quedó ahí sentada durante un buen rato, haciendo todo lo posible para no hiperventilar. Se sentía como si no pudiese obtener suficiente oxígeno, pero decididamente trató de respirar lenta y profundamente.

Debería haber dicho, _Gracias por la oferta, pero no. _Debería haberse reído de su ridícula solicitud. Debería...

Con una risa despectiva, Bella puso fin esos pensamientos. Era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en lo que debería haber hecho. Sus _qué hubiera_ _pasado si _ya eran bastante dolorosos.

Pero... ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría venderse? Lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo era que fuera una prostituta de lujo, ¿no? A eso se reducía todo, como una escena directamente sacada de la película, _Una_ _Proposición Indecente._

Bella se obligó a ponerse de pie, y comenzó a caminar las manzanas que la separaban del garaje de la Corporación Cullen. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado durante su larga caminata, subió las escaleras de la tercera planta del aparcamiento, vio su coche y se subió en el asiento delantero. Se quedó allí por un momento.

Al arrancar el motor y comenzar a conducir lentamente por la rampa de salida, se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía que llegar a casa y revisar los documentos que él le había dado – convencerse a sí misma de que no podía aceptar el trabajo.

Tomar una decisión tan colosal requería de una seria consideración.

Hace unos meses, ella nunca habría considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que algo como esto pasase. Había sido verdaderamente ingenua sobre el mundo que le rodeaba, siempre al abrigo de las duras realidades de la vida.

Sin embargo, toda su inocencia se había roto el día que la policía se había presentado en aquella fiesta universitaria.

En los últimos momentos conscientes de su madre, su única preocupación era la seguridad de Bella. Su madre se las había arreglado para decirles a los funcionarios que tenían que llegar a su hija – que Bella estaba en peligro. Solo entonces fue cuando su madre sucumbió a la gravedad de sus heridas.

En lugar de su madre, fue la policía quien se presentó en la casa de la fraternidad, donde Bella estaba esperando, y después quien la llevó al hospital. Había esperado durante horas en el vestíbulo, recuperando la sobriedad rápidamente por el miedo que sentía.

Cuando el médico finalmente salió del quirófano, las noticias no habían sido nada alentadoras. Su madre estaba estable, pero en estado de coma. Habían hecho todo lo posible por salvarla. Solo el tiempo diría si alguna vez despertaría.

Renée Dwyer tenía una severa inflamación en el cerebro, y había tenido que ser operada de urgencia. Además de las lesiones en la cabeza, también tenía dos costillas rotas, una cadera agrietada y laceraciones en la cara. Cuando Bella entró en la habitación de su madre, casi se desmayó ante la escena que tenía delante. Esa imagen la seguía persiguiendo, incluso ahora.

Si el personal del hospital no la hubiese garantizado que la persona acostada en la cama era su madre, Bella jamás lo habría adivinado. Estaba irreconocible, con la cara hinchada y los vendajes que la cubrían por todas partes. Bella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente cuando apoyó la cabeza en su cama y se empezó a pedirle perdón repetidamente. Si no hubiera sido por ella, su madre estaría en casa, durmiendo sana y salva. Bella nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma por lo que había hecho.

Luchando por apartar esos desgarradores recuerdos de su mente,

Bella se centró en la carretera y se detuvo frente a su pequeño apartamento.

Poco a poco subió la escalera de la entrada, arrastrando los pies mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Los documentos de Edward estaban haciendo un agujero en su bolso.

Llegó a la puerta y jugueteó con la llave durante unos instantes – si no hacía contacto bien, no podría girar el pestillo. Demonios, pensó, probablemente sería más rápido deslizar una tarjeta de crédito por el marco de la puerta.

Había visto tantas películas que probablemente podría colarse en muchos lugares si alguna vez lo necesitaba. La idea le hizo sonreír como el contacto finalmente hizo clic y la puerta se abrió. Tal vez podría encontrar un trabajo allanando lugares. Sería una profesión más digna que la prostitución.

Aunque el día había comenzado hacía apenas unas horas, el cansancio le iba pisando los talones. Se sentó en el sofá y miró su bolso como si hubiera una serpiente dentro de él a la espera de tener una oportunidad para atacar. ¿_Realmente _quería ver lo que el señor Cullen había planeado para ella?

Con gran renuencia, por fin abrió la cremallera y sacó lentamente los papeles. Su vista se nubló cuando miró hacia abajo. Luchó contra la urgencia de deshacerse de ellos, pero la realidad – y una ligera curiosidad – ganó.

Con solo una semana de plazo para pagar el alquiler de su apartamento, y sin más trabajos a la vista, Bella tenía que sopesar sus opciones. La carga de saber que las condiciones de vida de su madre empeorarían sin el apoyo financiero, hacía que el momento de tomar una decisión en firme sobre el trabajo fuese aún más crucial.

Ya había vendido la casa de su madre – el lugar en el que Bella había crecido. Le había roto el corazón tener que guardar en cajas las posesiones más valiosas de su madre y llevarlas a un almacén. Había pagado el establecimiento por adelantado durante un año, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de que se perdieran cosas que tanto significaba para su madre.

Todo lo que Bella poseía que tenía un valor decente, había sido subastado. Ella ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Ahora tenía que encontrar trabajo – y parecía que nadie quería contratar a alguien que hubiese dejado la universidad, incluso si se trataba de una estudiante de matrícula. No significaba nada si no había terminado la carrera.

Al final, no tenía otra opción que mirar el material delante de ella.

Cogiendo los papeles con determinación, los abrió y empezó a escanear las palabras. Cuando terminó de leer no podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

No podía hacer esto – de ninguna manera.


	4. Capítulo 3

Bella se quedó sin habla. No sabía qué pensar. Sus brillantes ojos miraban aquellas palabras mientras su boca se iba abriendo poco a poco.

De ninguna manera iba a hacer esto. No lo haría. No podía. Tenía que haber otra opción.

Las palabras escritas en negro comenzaron a bailar en círculo en su cabeza, mostrándole un lado de la vida que nunca imaginó que existía. _¿Él_ _pretendía ser dueño de su cuerpo? ¿Podía tomar lo que quisiera de ella –_ _día y noche?_

Bella no lo creía. Ella resultaría aún peor parada porque no acataría sus estúpidas reglas, y entonces él la procesaría. ¿Podría hacer eso? Si ella potase por no satisfacer sus necesidades tanto como él quería, ¿podría realmente procesarla?

Poco a poco volvió a leer a través de los documentos, y se sintió un poco mejor. No. No era eso lo decían. Él solo podría procesarla si ella rompía la cláusula de confidencialidad.

¿Qué quería decir, sin embargo, con _inconscientemente_? Si ella no sabía que había hecho algo, ¿cómo iba a ser responsable? Mientras continuaba leyendo los papeles, se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. _Si_ dejaba cierta información descuidada por ahí y alguien le echaba mano, lo que haría que otras personas se enterasen, entonces sería culpable.

Bueno, ella no iba a ser su empleada, ni su amante, o como él quisiera llamar a ese degradante puesto de trabajo, así que no se iba a arriesgar a que nadie fuese a toparse con ese maldito papeleo. Se acercó a la cocina y encendió la placa, luego puso los documentos encima, y ella sintió una abrumadora satisfacción cuando los papeles comenzaron a esfumarse.

Se quedó mirando durante varios segundos, asegurándose de que se quemase hasta la última palabra, y luego arrojó los restos al fregadero vacío, donde esa cosa tan horrible terminó de quemarse y se convirtió en nada más que en cenizas.

El triturador de basura acabó con todos los restos de papel e hizo que ella relajase un poco los hombros. Por fin podría cerrar esta puerta de su vida y seguir adelante. Era algo bueno que no pudiese permitirse tener detectores de humo en casa, o su pequeño acto desafiante habría hecho que saltase cada uno de ellos.

Después de abrir una ventana para dejar salir el humo antes de que se ahogase, Bella tomó los periódicos que había reunido durante toda la semana y comenzó a avivar el humo hacia el exterior con un amplio movimiento arriba y abajo. Cuando el humo se elevó hacia el cielo, la conciencia de que ella estaba rechazando una oportunidad de _cien mil dólares al año_, comenzó a hundirse y sus esperanzas de que su madre pudiese recibir los cuidados necesarios, estaban ahora cayendo en picado.

Bella dejó de abanicar el aire y soltó los periódicos sobre la mesa, pasando un dedo a lo largo de los pliegues para estirarlos y poder buscar en la sección de anuncios de nuevo. Debía habérsele pasado algo por alto.

_Había _un trabajo ahí fuera esperándola – tenía que haberlo. Era simplemente que ella no se esforzaba lo suficiente por encontrarlo.

Tres horas de búsqueda y veinticinco llamadas más tarde, Bella se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a llorar. Al principio, solo se le emborronó la vista, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y a gotear por la barbilla.

La situación parecía desesperanzadora. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Después de permitirse desahogarse durante media hora, Bella secó la última de sus lágrimas cuando sonó el teléfono. Su cabeza giró mientras contemplaba el artefacto como si fuera un salvavidas a punto de salvarla en medio de un mar donde los tiburones estaban dando vueltas lentamente cada vez más cerca de ella.

"¿Diga?" La voz de Bella estaba llena de esperanza. Tenía que ser alguien que llamase de parte de alguno de los trabajos a los que había mandado su solicitud de empleo, alguien que la dijese que su compañía la necesitaba de inmediato. Eso o uno de los muchos cobradores que la llamaban sin cesar para cobrarse las deudas que ella había contraído.

"¿Podría hablar con la señorita Swan?"

"Soy yo." _Es un posible empleador_, pensó positivamente.

"Le llamo del Centro de atención de Clover. Su madre ha sido transportada al Hospital General de San Francisco. ¿Podría ir allí inmediatamente?"

"¿Está todo bien con mi madre?"

"Señorita Swan, sería mejor si pudiera salir ahora mismo hacia allí y llegar lo antes posible. Ellos responderán a todas sus preguntas en cuanto usted llegue."

Bella permaneció sentada en silencio por un momento mientras se obligaba a respirar profundamente. Algo iba mal con su madre.

Egoístamente, no quería saberlo. Después del día que había tenido, no podía soportar recibir más malas noticias.

"Sí, por supuesto," respondió de forma automática antes de colgar.

Con los hombros caídos, cogió su bolso y salió del apartamento. Su madre siempre le había dicho que no dejase para mañana lo que podía hacer hoy. Era un sentimiento cercano al corazón de Benjamin Franklin, y el hombre resultaba ser uno de sus héroes. Ese proverbio se aplicaba a lo bueno y a lo malo. Incluso si se trataba de una noticia terrible, sería mejor pasar por ello cuanto antes.

Se metió en su coche y se hizo el viaje de treinta minutos al hospital, reuniendo tanto valor como pudo para lo que vendría poco después de su llegada. ¿Iba a entrar ahí solo para que le dijeran que su madre no había aguantado más y había fallecido? Ella sabía que planeaban enviarla a un centro estatal, y si eso ocurría, ella nunca recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba. Bella ya no sabía que pensar. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar lo que fuera que tuvieran que decirle.

Como Bella salió de su coche, oyó unas voces cantando y se preguntó qué estaría pasando. Cuando se acercó a la puerta principal del hospital, había una multitud de manifestantes que bloqueaban el paso. Tenía que pasar entre ellos, pero odiaba tener que hacerlo mientras que ellos agitaban las pancartas con enfado.

"¡No apoye su codicia! ¡Encuentre otro hospital!" Gritaban mientras ella se acercaba. Con la cabeza gacha pasó entre ellos, sintiendo que algo la golpeó en el brazo. No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, temerosa de que si hacía contacto visual con alguien, pudiesen atacarla directamente.

"¡Esquirol!" fue lo último que oyó antes de llegar a la seguridad del vestíbulo del hospital.

"Señorita Swan, gracias por venir tan rápido. Le pido disculpas por las molestias en la entrada. El hospital ha tenido recortes, y me temo que hay varios funcionarios que se han molestado bastante. Una vez más, siento que haya tenido que soportar eso, pero tenemos noticias sobre su madre y necesitábamos que viniese de inmediato. Ella…ella ha despertado."

A Bella le llevó un momento asimilar las palabras de la enfermera. Su madre estaba despierta. Había salido del coma. Bella sintió como la oscuridad superaba a la visión mientras miraba a la mujer delante de ella en estado de shock. No podía perder el conocimiento. Ella luchó con todo lo que tenía.

Estaba tan exhausta tanto física como mentalmente, que la inesperada noticia era casi demasiado para digerirla. Nos les creería hasta que realmente pudiese ver a su madre; más que cualquier otra cosa, Bella necesitaba oír esa querida voz. Nadie más podría consolarla como su madre – necesitaba a la mujer que había estado allí para los buenos y los malos momentos.

Bella finalmente entendió perfectamente por qué parecía no tener más fuerzas para pasar por esto. Ella había estado tratando de hacer todo esto sin su madre. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que siempre se había apoyado en ella – nunca antes la había perdido y la había vuelto a recuperar.

"Por favor. ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó sin aliento; las palabras apenas pasaron de su garganta.

"Por aquí."

La enfermera se volvió y comenzó a conducir a Bella por un laberinto de pasillos, hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, tuvo miedo de girar la manivela.

Por un momento, pensó que abriría la puerta y que todo habría sido una cruel broma. Sus esperanzas se desvanecerían, y tendría que lidiar con el dolor de perder a la persona más importante en su vida de nuevo.

"Tómese unos minutos si lo necesita antes de entrar," le ofreció la enfermera antes de dejar a Bella sola para que pudiera hacer frente a todas esas emociones abrumadoras.

Con una profunda bocanada de aire, Bella abrió la puerta y entró. Se encontró a su madre sentada en la cama, con un aspecto muy frágil, pero con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos. Bella parpadeó solo para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones.

"¿Mamá?"

"¡Bella! Ven a sentarte conmigo," respondió su madre débilmente mientras que una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su pálido rostro. Bella no necesitó nada más. Corrió hasta su cama y se agachó para sentir el calor envolvente de los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella una vez más, y se deleitó con la satisfacción del abrazo que compartieron.

"Te he echado mucho de menos, mamá. Siento mucho haberte llamado esa noche. Siento que tuvieras un accidente," Bella sollozó mientras su madre la acariciaba confortablemente.

"Oh, Bella. No puedes culparte por ello. Las cosas malas suceden todo el tiempo. Nada de esto es culpa tuya."

"Sí que lo es. Si yo no hubiera ido a esa fiesta y no me hubiera emborrachado. Si yo no te hubiera llamado, entonces nunca habrías estado allí," sollozó.

"Los médicos dicen que he estado en coma durante seis meses. Eso es mucho tiempo para que hayas estado llevando el peso de la culpa sobre tus hombros. No importa lo que me pase, yo quiero que vivas tu vida al máximo. No es tu culpa que yo tuviera este accidente."

"Eso lo dices porque eres mi madre, mamá. Está en el manual de los padres tener siempre que decir cosas a sus hijos que les hagan sentir mejor, pero tengo veintitrés años, no quince. Debería haber sido más responsable."

"No importa lo mayor que te hagas, tú siempre serás mi niña. Me disgustaría mucho si estuvieras en problemas y _no _me llamases. Me preocupé mucho por ti esa noche, pero también me alegré de ver que te estabas divirtiendo un poco. La vida pasa antes de que te des cuenta si no te permites tener un par de errores. No tienes que hacer siempre las cosas que has previsto hasta el último detalle. Tienes que _vivir_."

"No sé cómo," dijo Bella, sin ser todavía consciente de que estaba hablando con su madre.

"Oh, nena, tú siempre has hecho lo correcto. Tienes que permitirte cometer algún error de vez en cuando. A veces, en nuestras vidas, los mejores resultados se obtienen de los peores errores. No sabemos por qué ocurren las cosas. No puedes culparte a ti misma porque yo haya tenido este accidente. Puede ser que en realidad me salvases la vida. Nunca se sabe las razones que hay detrás de las cosas. Tal vez si yo hubiera estado en casa, un ladrón hubiera entrado y me hubiese pegado un tiro, o ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiese estado yendo al supermercado en coche y un niño hubiese pasado de improvisto por delante de mí y le hubiese atropellado? No podemos agonizar sobre lo que ha sucedido – solo podemos dar las gracias de que no haya sido peor de lo que fue."

"Te he necesitado tanto en estos últimos meses, mamá. Nadie puede hacerme sentir mejor. Por favor, te lo ruego, no me dejes nunca. No importa el tiempo que te lleve recuperarte, por favor, no te vayas. Te quiero."

Bella se arrojó a los brazos frágiles de su madre, y prometió que nunca la iba a soltar de nuevo. Podía pasar por cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando tuviera a su madre junto a ella.

"Señorita Swan, ¿podemos hablar con usted un momento?"

Bella se sentó y se volvió para ver a un médico de pie en el quicio de la puerta. Su estómago se contrajo con ansiedad cuando vio su expresión un tanto sombría. Bella no creía que le fuese a gustar lo que fuera que le tuvieran que decir. Mientras miraba a su madre, encontró la fuerza adicional que necesitaba. Nada de esto era insuperable, siempre y cuando se tuvieran la una a la otra.

"Enseguida vuelvo, mamá."

"Tómate tu tiempo, cariño. He estado despierta durante un rato y estos medicamentos para el dolor me están dando sueño. Creo que me dormiré un rato."

Bella salió de la habitación, muerta de miedo solo de pensar en que su madre se durmiese de nuevo...oh, no. ¿Y si no se volvía a despertar hasta dentro de otros seis meses? Tendrían que pasar probablemente meses, tal vez incluso años, antes de que ella no sintiese miedo cada vez que su madre se fuese a dormir. Bella sabía que no podía vivir de esa manera, pero su corazón irracional no entendía de razones.

Dado que no tenía otra opción, Bella arrastró los pies por el pasillo detrás del médico hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala de conferencias, donde varios hombres vestidos de traje estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. Esto no podía ser bueno.

"Gracias por reunirse con nosotros, señorita Swan. Estuvimos encantados cuando su madre fue ingresada aquí después de que hubiese despertado de su coma. ¿Cómo se siente? Sabemos que este tipo de tragedia a menudo puede ser más difícil para los seres queridos que para los pacientes."

"Lo he ido llevando poco a poco. Todo ha sido muy difícil," respondió Bella con cautela, deseando que el hombre fuese directamente al grano. No quería conversar. Necesitaba estar con su madre.

"Lo lamento mucho. Me gustaría que pudiéramos atrasar esto un poco, pero dada la enfermedad de su madre, el tiempo es esencial."

"¿Atrasar el _qué_?"

"El último escáner de su madre muestra que tiene un carcinoma terminal en su útero. Tenemos que operarla de inmediato, si es que tiene alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, siento mucho decirlo. Llegados a este punto, sus posibilidades son escasas, menos del diez por ciento, y eso sería con el tratamiento más agresivo.

El doctor hizo una pausa, dándole a Bella tiempo para que pudiera asimilar sus palabras. ¿Le estaban diciendo que era mejor que la operaran, o no? Parecía que le estaban diciendo que iba a perder a su madre no importase qué. Esto era por lo que tenía tanto miedo a ilusionarse.

"La hemos llamado porque su madre no tiene ningún seguro médico, y esta operación es un procedimiento costoso. Dado que no se trata de una cirugía de emergencia, no se puede programar hasta que los arreglos del pago hayan sido hechos. Estamos aquí para ayudarle a obtener financiación, solicitar préstamos, donaciones, lo que sea necesario. No vamos a dejarla sola, pero necesitamos contar con una financiación antes de operar."

Bella terminó de hundirse por completo. Todo se reducía al dinero – el cual no tenía. Los hombres continuaron hablando, pero ella ya no escuchó nada más. Acababa de caer en un pozo largo y oscuro. La única forma que tenía de escapar, al parecer, era aceptar el trabajo como amante de Edward Cullen.


	5. Capítulo 4

"¿Ha tomado ya una decisión, señorita Swan?" Edward le había dicho que la daría hasta el día siguiente para hacer su elección. Parecía que no podía esperar más tiempo. Con la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a su madre vagando por su mente, ella tampoco podía darse el lujo de prolongarlo más.

"Sí, voy a aceptar el...trabajo," Bella prácticamente susurró en el receptor. Apenas se había sentado en el sofá de casa cuando sonó el teléfono y escuchó a Edward Cullen al otro lado de la línea.

"Me alegro mucho de oír eso. Voy a enviar un coche ahora mismo hasta su domicilio para que podamos discutir sobre los pequeños detalles," dijo justo antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que había colgado.

El hombre no le concedió ningún derecho a réplica ni a decirle que ya tenía otros planes. Bella se quedó mirando al teléfono antes de colgar lentamente. Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo – ¿verdad? Una vez que ella empezara a trabajar para él, así era como iba a ser siempre. Él le daría una orden y esperaría que ella la siguiese, fuese cual fuese.

Sí, le había dicho que no iba a pegarla ni hacerle violar la ley -¿honestamente esperaba que fuese a obtener algún consuelo con eso? Su espíritu sería quebrantado, pero eso no importaba.

El pálido rostro de su madre apareció ante sus ojos. Podía hacer esto.

Podía hacer cualquier cosa por la mujer que había dado tanto por ella.

No se molestó en quitarse sus pantalones anchos y su enorme camiseta. Si no le gustaba su vestimenta, podría rescindir su oferta de trabajo. Así por lo menos ella no se sentiría culpable por rechazar el trabajo. Estaría fuera de su alcance. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y cambiar de opinión – y de haberse puesto un vestido y unos tacones porque necesitaba desesperadamente este trabajo – sonó el timbre.

De repente se le ocurrió que ella nunca puso su dirección física en su solicitud – había dado solo un viejo número de apartado postal. Sin embargo, no le sorprendía que él supiese dónde vivía. Estaba segura de que el hombre ya habría hecho un control minucioso de todo lo relacionado con ella. No parecía el tipo de hombre que se comprometía con algo a ciegas.

Llegados a este punto, probablemente la conocía mejor que ella misma.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el señor Demetri Volturi, la persona con la que había tenido su primera entrevista, de pie delante de ella, impecablemente vestido con la misma sonrisa en su rostro que antes.

"Me alegra verla de nuevo, señorita Swan. Si está lista, tengo un coche esperando."

Al darse cuenta de que él tenía que saber de qué se trataba el trabajo, la cara de Bella se volvió ligeramente rosa mientras que le seguía por las escaleras hasta la puerta de atrás del Bentley, que parecía tan fuera de lugar en su más que miserable barrio. El hombre debía pensar en ella como una vagabunda – o una ladrona. La idea era mortificante.

Él le sujetó la puerta y ella entró rápidamente, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. No tenía de idea de cómo iba a hacer esto. Era degradante. Los muchos empleados del señor Cullen tenían que saber que contrataba a sus amantes de la misma manera que contrataba al resto de su personal.

Nunca sería capaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara. ¿Quizás sus compañeros de trabajo también lo sabían? ¿Estaría en un estado de infinita vergüenza todo el tiempo? ¿Se burlarían de ella?

¿Qué pasaría si él la rechazase? Siempre tendría esa humillante marca sobre ella. Incluso si se las arreglaba para volver a la universidad y llegaba a convertirse en profesora, la gente lo sabría. Sus propios estudiantes podían estar al tanto de que una vez fue una prostituta de lujo. No veía cómo iba a terminar alguna vez su vergüenza, pero, con su madre moribunda, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

Había trabajado tan duro para hacer algo con su vida, para estar siempre en la parte superior de su clase, estudió duro, renunciando a salir con chicos, evitando tener vida social a diferencia de muchos otros estudiantes de secundaria y universitarios. Había trabajado con todas sus fuerzas para poder estar orgullosa de sí misma, y ahora todo se reducía a convertirse en la amante de un hombre.

No solía sentir mucha compasión por las personas que no cumplían con sus altos estándares. Cada vez que trataba de mirar más allá de la imagen preconcebida que se había hecho de la gente, nunca veía complejidades ni circunstancias atenuantes. Las personas que eran víctimas era porque dejaban que se aprovechasen de ellas, ¿no? Estaba descubriendo que el mundo no era tan blanco ni tan negro como siempre lo había visto desde su privilegiado punto de vista.

Si su madre recibía la atención que necesitaba y se curaba, todo habría merecido la pena – incluso si Bella no volvía a mirarse jamás en un espejo.

Por fin podía entender por qué las personas desesperadas tomaban asombrosas decisiones.

"Ya hemos llegado," dijo el señor Volturi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Gracias," murmuró Bella mientras salía del coche y miraba hacia el vidrio privado del exclusivo restaurante. Su estómago empezó a revolverse mientras seguía al señor Volturi adentro, más allá del recibidor y directamente a una zona aislada.

Sentado a la mesa hermosamente preparada, estaba Edward, muy guapo con un traje negro de Armani y una corbata roja brillante. Cuando ella entró por la puerta, él se levantó, y se dirigió hacia su silla. Quizás ser su amante no sería tan malo como había imaginado, trató de decirse a sí misma. No le importaría sufrir al mantener relaciones sexuales con él; no era como si tuviera algún deseo de encontrar pareja en un período corto de tiempo, por lo que podía pensar en ello como un acto para coger práctica para cuando conociera a su futuro esposo.

"Por favor, toma asiento, Isabella. Me he tomado la libertad de pedir."

"Gracias." Un sentimiento de irritación cubrió su creciente pánico al oír el tímido sonido de su propia voz. Ya estaba empezando a no reconocerse a sí misma. ¿Realmente había ido tan lejos? Había cometido un gran error – ¡uno! Hasta esa fiesta, había sido una niña modelo, sacando las mejores notas y siendo siempre responsable en todos los aspectos de su vida. Jamás se había tenido que colar por una ventana por llegar tarde a casa, nunca había tomado drogas ni se había quedado embarazada, como tantos otros habían hecho.

Incluso en la universidad, nunca se había torcido, poniendo primero sus estudios, visitando a su madre a menudo, y se manteniéndose fiel a la línea que había trazado para ella cuando tenía trece años.

A su madre no le gustaría que hiciese esto – no le gustaría que se cayese ante el primer obstáculo.

"¿Has leído todos los trámites y ahora comprendes bien en qué consiste el puesto? Si es así, podemos enviarte a recursos humanos para que rellenes todo el papeleo necesario, y podrás comenzar de inmediato."

Bella se sentó allí mientras intentaba abrir la boca y darle una simple aceptación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerle saber que lo había entendido todo y así poder comenzar su nuevo _trabajo _inmediatamente.

Podrían hablar sobre los detalles mientras compartían una buena comida.

"No." Bella se escuchó a sí misma decir la palabra, pero no lo podía creer. Asombrada, se levantó de su asiento y se quedó allí, mirándole.

Había tenido la intención de decir que _sí_; servirse a sí misma en bandeja.

No se podría creer que estuviese rechazando a un hombre que le estaba ofreciendo a ella y a su madre la oportunidad de escapar de su desesperada situación.

Se quedó en silencio estupefacta mientras que la perplejidad cruzaba las facciones del señor Cullen. La miró como si nunca antes hubiese oído la palabra _no_. La inmovilidad de ambos era asfixiante cuando un camarero entró y puso los platos sobre la mesa antes de salir corriendo de la sala donde se mascaba la tensión.

"Dijiste que _sí _por teléfono. Pensé que el asunto estaba resuelto," contestó Edward con calma. Cogió la copa de vino y poco a poco tomó un sorbo del líquido rojo oscuro, mientras ella permanecía torpemente de pie unos metros de distancia.

Bella finalmente movió la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de divisar al señor Volturi, pero el hombre había desaparecido. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de volver a casa. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ir andando.

Al observar cómo Edward tragaba, se dio cuenta del nudo que debía haberse formado en su garganta cuando el fluido se deslizó suavemente hacia abajo. Como si pudiese ver a través de sus ojos, notó una vez más, lo guapo y seguro de sí mismo que era. ¿Por qué tendría que contratar una amante? Como le había dicho en su edificio de oficinas, había una fila de mujeres prácticamente mendigando para ser la elegida e ir colgando de su brazo.

Él tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que ella no quería hacer esto, incluso antes de que se hubiera negado, entonces, ¿por qué pasar por todo esto? Lo entendería un poco más si se tratara de un tirano desagradable, insoportable y horrible a la vista. Con su tez aceitunada y atractiva, un ligero acento italiano, y esa increíble confianza en sí mismo, ella no veía ni una sola razón para tener que hacer esto. En otras circunstancias, en otro universo, podría incluso haberse sentido decepcionada por _no _salir con él.

Por supuesto, él no estaba pidiendo una novia – no quería salir con nadie. Quería una mujer que hiciese su voluntad, que estuviera a su entera disposición, que cayese a sus rodillas, y realizase todo tipo de pervertido y retorcido favor sexual. Definitivamente, ella no era lo que estaba buscando.

Las propias rodillas de Bella se volvieron inestables mientras que ambos prolongaban su enfrentamiento, por lo que poco a poco se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla. A medida que la mirada de Edward cautivaba la suya, Bella tomó aire, cogió el vaso de vino tinto y le dio un sorbo, concediéndose un minuto para pensar. No sabía por qué era importante que ella dijera algo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

"Pensé que podía hacer esto – vender mi cuerpo por el bien de mi madre, pero estaba equivocada. Pensaba que estaba decidida a aceptar este puesto y a acostumbrarme a él. No tenía ni idea de que diría que _no _hasta que la palabra salió de mi boca. Estoy un poco desesperada en este momento, pero creo que en realidad tengo algo de dignidad intacta."

Bella miró cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban peligrosamente. Ella no había estado tratando de insultarle, pero parecía como si lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Parecía ser el tipo de persona al que es mejor no molestar cuando estás caminando peligrosamente a su lado cerca de un acantilado.

De repente, a ella no le importó. Sintió cómo la euforia desterraba su hasta entonces presente miedo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo y le miraba a los ojos. Podría tener todo el dinero del mundo, e incluso podía tener más poder que el presidente de los Estados Unidos, pero seguía siendo un hombre. La conclusión era que no podía obligarla a nada – no importaba quién fuera.

Si hubieran estado en algún país extranjero, él podría haberle disparado allí mismo sin importarle las consecuencias, pero ella estaba aquí, en la tierra de la libertad, donde estaba a salvo. Sentir que tenía elección le hizo sentir esperanzada. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

Se negaba a ser quien no era. Nunca se había planteado salir con un hombre tan llamativo y sofisticado como Edward – nunca. Se casaría con un contador, o un bombero. Tendría una pequeña casa con un patio con un césped que necesitaría ser podado y dos niños chapoteando en una piscina y un perro. No era una chica que quisiese jugar a los juegos sexuales de un hastiado y mundano magnate.

Ella terminó su vino y se sintió aliviada de que sus rodillas hubiese dejado de temblar. Ya era hora de irse, así que se levantó de nuevo. No había ninguna razón para que la conversación continuase. Había dicho que _no_. No le debía ninguna explicación. Bella hizo ademán de coger su bolso cuando él sacó su mano rápidamente de debajo de la mesa y la agarró del brazo.

"Esta conversación no ha terminado, Bella. He aprendido con los años que cada mujer tiene un precio. Será solo cuestión de tiempo descubrir exactamente cuál es el tuyo." El poder tácito en su voz y el movimiento controlado de su mano enviaron un escalofrío por su espalda. ¿En qué se había metido por haber acudido a esa entrevista? Deseaba no haber visto jamás ese anuncio.

Este infeliz e iluso hombre pensaba que lo sabía todo sobre el mundo, pero aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. No todas las mujeres estaban a la venta, ni por todo el dinero que existía. Aunque ella había pensado que podía hacer esto, se había dado cuenta de que se valoraba más de lo que creía. Le dejaría que pensara lo que quisiera, pero ella no iba a ser comprada – por mucho dinero que le ofreciese.


	6. Capítulo 5

Edward miró con sorpresa cómo su mano se había cernido alrededor del delicado brazo de Bella. Había sido empujado fuera de su indiferencia, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir de la sala. Lo que más le sorprendió de todo era lo que se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación. Ser rechazado por esta complicada mujer le intrigaba.

Lo que debía hacer era desearla que tuviera un buen día, comer su comida en silencio, y volver a casa. Su ayudante simplemente llamaría a la siguiente mujer en la lista. Era fácil – no suponía ninguna complicación.

¿Por qué entonces había agarrado a la mujer por el brazo? ¿Por qué no la dejaba ir simplemente? Quizá era porque no recordaba la última vez que había sido cuestionado – por una mujer o por cualquier otra persona. Todo el mundo prácticamente se inclinaba a sus pies. No fue sino hasta este momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo aburrido que era todo eso. Parecía como si ya hubiese logrado todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y ahora solo agravase sus éxitos con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Obviamente, necesitaba más desafíos en su vida si la negativa de una mujer le causaba más emoción que una nueva fusión multimillonaria. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer si ella no quería aceptar el empleo. Él nunca forzaría a una mujer para estar con él, y él no tenía ningún deseo de malgastar su tiempo cortejando a una amante.

No era tan simple cuando se trataba de Isabella Swan. Realmente podía imaginarse echándose a la chica por encima del hombre, llevándola hasta su coche, y su casa, donde la ataría a la cama y la devoraría hasta el amanecer.

Una sonrisa lobuna se extendió lentamente por su rostro al pensar en hacer precisamente eso. Edward tenía la sensación, sin embargo, de que una noche no sería suficiente para saciar sus deseos – no con esta mujer. Era posible que simplemente hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde su última amante. Sus deseos por Isabella no eran probablemente más que el resultado de su frustración sexual.

"Siéntate," ordenó y vio cómo ella se estremecía. Bien. No tenía ni idea de quién era él realmente. Todo esto era un juego para él, nada más – y no podía perder. No estaba en su ADN.

Edward observó cómo las emociones cruzaban el rostro de Bella mientras la chica miraba su mano. Vio el temblor de su cuerpo, sabía que también estaba afectada por él. Tal vez no le gustaban sus reglas, pero Bella le deseaba. La pregunta era – ¿qué estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir que ella lo admitiese? ¡Nada!

No iba a perseguirla. Él solo quería terminar su comida. Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo. Se trataba simplemente de un juego que quería ganar, no de un serio deseo de estar con esa mujer.

"Creo que comer gratis por una vez en mi vida no estaría mal," respondió ella después de que la pausa se hiciera incómodamente larga. Tiró de su brazo para recordarle que todavía la estaba agarrando.

Edward la soltó y se dio cuenta de que sus dedos habían dejado un leve enrojecimiento sobre su suave piel de color marfil. La visión hizo que sus entrañas se agitasen, iniciándose una piscina de deseo en su bajo vientre.

Normalmente, necesitaba mucho más que la marca de sus dedos en una mujer para que su pulso se acelerase. Ella le intrigaba cada vez más y más, aunque no podía determinar exactamente por qué. Sí, era preciosa, pero la belleza no era una rareza en su mundo. Cualquier mujer con la que se cruzaba era impresionante.

Mientras Bella permanecía sentada con cautela frente a él, cogió la cuchara y empezó a girarla entre sus dedos mientras miraba su sopa. Tenía buena pinta, pero...

El camarero tardó en aparecer con el segundo plato, sushi artísticamente preparado. Edward tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando ella arrugó la nariz al ver las delicadas piezas de arroz, pescado crudo y algas.

"Um, no, gracias," le dijo Bella al camarero y este miró a Edward, como si no tuviese la más remota idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Edward estaba seguro de que el joven camarero nunca había devuelto la comida de su lujoso y exclusivo restaurante.

"Está bien, déjelo," dijo Edward, y el camarero se escabulló. "No lo descartes hasta que por lo menos le hayas dado una oportunidad. Esto de aquí es un raro manjar que dicen que despierta los...antojos de una mujer. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del fugu?" Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él continuó.

"El fugu es más conocido en Estados Unidos como pez globo. Si el chef no lo prepara a la perfección...puede ser fatal, lo cual es parte de la emoción de comerlo."

"¿Por qué comería algo que puede matarme?" Preguntó ella con exasperación, mirándole como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Edward cogió un trozo y se lo metió en la boca, sintiendo la delicada explosión de sabor arrastrándose sobre su lengua. Estaba acostumbrado a la buena comida, pero ver el miedo en los ojos de ella mientras tragaba el sushi, hizo que el acto de comer fuese casi erótico.

"Todos buscamos emociones, Bella. Son muy pocos los chefs que pueden dejar solo un pequeño rastro de veneno letal sobre los peces, causando una sensación de hormigueo en los labios y la lengua, lo suficiente para despertar los sentidos, aunque no como para matarte. Ese poco de emoción atrae a la gente, hace que quieran probarlo y tentar a la suerte..."

Cada palabra que decía hizo que ella fuera alzando cada vez más sus cejas, y que frunciese cada vez más sus labios. Su expresivo rostro era encantador. Edward pensó que la chica debía ser bastante aburrida, pero no podía negar que su inocencia le fascinaba. Le gustaba la forma en que ponía sus sentimientos sobre la mesa, la forma en que todo lo que estaba pensando era como un libro abierto para él.

Ella volvió a negar: "No me importa no vivir al filo de la emoción. Prefiero que mi cuerpo no sienta ningún hormigueo."

A Edward no le gustaba ser rechazado una sola vez, cuanto menos dos. Realmente debería poner fin a este juego y alejarse. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a reconocer su derrota por el momento. ¿Por qué? Tal vez era ese ligero brillo en sus ojos, o la forma en que sutilmente se estremeció cuando él la tocó, o tal vez era que solo quería que se sometiera a él No sabía las respuestas, pero por alguna razón, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No estaba listo para que su juego terminase. Ella se sometería a él primero. Una vez que ella estuviese dispuesta a hacer su voluntad, entonces él se aburriría de ella, como había sucedido con todas las demás.

"Jamás me rindo, Bella. Todo sería mucho más fácil si probases el plato. Ya has visto que yo lo he hecho sin ningún problema. Todavía estoy vivo." La expresión en el rostro de ella parecía gritar que eso no tenía por qué ser necesariamente algo bueno. Casi le hizo reír, y tuvo que esforzarse por ocultar su diversión.

Él tomó la cuchara, echó un poco de salsa sobre la delicadeza y le llevó un pequeño bocado hasta su boca, sosteniendo el tenedor hacia ella.

"La salsa resalta su sabroso sabor y hace que la carne resulte muy agradable al paladar. Vamos...solo pruébalo una vez, dijo en un tono suave y tentador.

Ella lo miró con recelo, pero él pudo ver que estaba empezando a ceder. Entrenarla podría ser más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio. Enseñarle podría ser una experiencia muy gratificante para los dos. Dudosamente, Bella entreabrió la boca, dándole espacio suficiente para meter el tenedor en su interior. Puso el pez transparente en su lengua, luego vio cómo sus labios se cerraban sobre él mientras sacaba el cubierto lentamente. Bella arrugó la nariz cuando empezó a darle vueltas en la boca, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de placer cuando la explosión de sabor bailó sobre su lengua. Terminó de masticar antes de coger la copa de vino y beber un sorbo.

"De acuerdo, no ha sido tan horrible, pero sin duda no quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Si tengo miedo de comer algo, es la única advertencia que necesito para no hacerlo, aunque el sabor sea absolutamente indescriptible. Voy a tener que probar otros platos de sushi más seguros. La idea de comer pescado crudo siempre me ha asustado," dijo volviendo a arrugar la nariz; una expresión adorable que hizo que Edward sonriera.

"Bueno, el fugu es el único pez en el plato que realmente te puede matar. Prueba el rollo hamachi. Está hecho con cola amarilla a la parrilla y camarones. Creo que lo encontrarás refrescante."

Con un profundo suspiro, Bella tomó el delicado roll, y sonrió. Ella no se quejó de nuevo mientras se terminaba el resto de los rollos. Una vez que el plato estuvo vacío, cogió su vaso de vino blanco, disfrutando de que les sirvieran una botella nueva cada vez que el camarero traía un nuevo plato.

"Es el mejor vino que he probado en mi vida, no es que tenga mucha experiencia con el alcohol. Mi madre me permitió beber una copa en mi fiesta de graduación de secundaria, y luego lo he probado un par de veces más cuando he salido a cenar por ahí, pero no soy una experta en vinos. Después de una mala experiencia con la bebida, puedo vivir perfectamente sin ella. Sin embargo, tengo amigos que podrían decirle el año y el tipo de cada uno de estos vinos – que son sin duda mucho mejores que aquella cosa horrible que me dieron la última vez que bebí."

Edward echó hacia atrás mientras ella balbuceaba nerviosamente durante varios minutos, y descubrió que le gustaba el sonido de su voz, aunque no entendía la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. La conversación se centró en temas mundanos durante la media hora siguiente, pero no se aburrió en absoluto. En todo caso, estaba más interesado en esta mujer que nunca.

Probaron unos cuantos platos más y Edward disfrutó de la emoción que invadía los ojos de Bella cada vez que le servían algo nuevo y completamente desconocido para ella. La chica se detenía durante unos instantes arrugando la nariz para luego sumergirse en aquellas creaciones artísticas, y aunque algunas de ellas no eran de su agrado, probó cada una ansiosamente.

"Gracias, señor Cullen. Ha sido una noche muy agradable. Ahora puedo decir que he probado platos que nunca imaginé que probaría. Lamento que lo de...um, el trabajo no haya funcionado, pero no puedo decir que la noche haya sido un fracaso total. En realidad, apartó mi mente de las preocupaciones durante un largo rato. Sin embargo, el mundo real me espera y tengo que volver a él."

Edward sintió una pequeña chispa de irritación porque ella se negara a llamarle por su nombre de pila, incluso después de haber compartido una comida con él, pero se tragó su malestar mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a ponerse la chaqueta. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus hombros, sintió una agitación ya muy conocida en su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que quería explorar sus ocultas curvas, tocar su suave piel, y descubrir si ella sabía tan bien como olía.

"Yo también lo he pasado muy bien, Bella. Quizás querrías reconsiderar mi oferta de trabajo," susurró mientras se inclinaba para que su aliento calentase su nuca. El hombre se sintió satisfecho al ver su piel reaccionar – su cuerpo era incapaz de ocultar el placer que suscitaban sus caricias. Edward no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse y morder suavemente la delicada piel de su cuello antes de pasar la lengua por él, haciendo que ella se apoyara contra él momentáneamente. Antes de que pudiera envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y presionar su duro cuerpo contra su suave trasero, ella se tensó y se apartó de él.

"No. Eso no va a pasar. Gracias de nuevo por la cena, pero ahora debo irme," insistió mientras salía de la habitación.

Edward lanzó varios billetes de cien dólares sobre la mesa, y luego se volvió para seguir a Bella. Ella salió por la puerta principal y caminó por un pequeño tramo en la acera, con largas zancadas, cuando él la alcanzó.

"¿Cómo vas a volver a casa, Bella? Mi asistente es el que te trajo hasta aquí. Además, yo siempre acompaño a mis citas hasta casa," insistió Edward mientras la agarraba el brazo y le daba la vuelta, disfrutando de la comprensiva mirada en su rostro.

"Eso no será necesario, Sr. Cullen, ya que esto no era una cita. Hay una parada de autobús en esta misma calle," contraatacó.

"No es seguro que una mujer pasee sola de noche. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que eso suceda."

"He vivido en la ciudad durante un tiempo y puedo arreglármelas yo solita. Sé cuidar de mí misma," dijo mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

"Estoy seguro de que sí, Isabella, pero, ¿por qué no dejar que otra persona se encargue de ti por un tiempo? Soy muy bueno con mis mujeres," dijo mientras la impedía contra la pared de ladrillo del restaurante.

"Ya he tomado mi decisión. Tienes que dejarme ir," Su voz tembló cuando su mirada cayó sobre sus labios.

Edward tenía una estricta norma de no besar, pero se dio cuenta de que quería devorar esos labios rosados y naturalmente gruesos. Sintió cómo se inclinaba hacia ella a medida que su voluntad se iba rompiendo en pedazos. Justo antes de conectar sus labios, una multitud de adolescentes borrachos pasaron corriendo y tambaleándose, y uno de ellos les golpeó a ambos, rompiendo el momento. Bella consiguió soltarse de él y siguió caminando por la acera. Pero Edward se apoderó de ella cuando ella llegó a la zona de autobuses apenas iluminada.

"Estoy empezando a cansarme de perseguirte, Bella. Te he dicho que nos vas a coger el autobús, y que eso significa que no lo harás. No tengo ningún reparo en montar una escena, pero ya que tú me estás hablando a un volumen increíblemente bajo, supongo que tú sí. Puedes venir conmigo de buena gana, o te cogeré en brazos, te pasaré por encima de mi hombro y te arrastraré de vuelta al restaurante. Depende de ti," dijo brutalmente.

Bella retrocedió ante sus palabras. "No se atreverá," jadeó mientras se apartaba y miraba a su alrededor.

Algunas personas comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos. Edward vio el autobús acercarse desde varias manzanas de distancia. Ella no iba a cogerlo, no mientras que él estuviera allí.

"No solo me atrevería, sino que disfrutaría mucho de ello. Voy a contar hasta tres. Uno...dos..."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aceptaré su estúpida idea de que me lleve a casa," ella cedió cuando las manos de él empezaron a llegar a ella. Bella se volvió en la dirección del restaurante, refunfuñando bajo su aliento sobre los hombres pomposos que necesitaban aprender a controlarse.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward mientras fingía no escuchar. Ella no tenía ni idea del mucho autocontrol que en realidad estaba usando a su alrededor. Había estado pensando en llevarla a su apartamento esta noche, devorarla, y abrirle las puertas a su mundo.

Edward sabía una cosa, sin embargo, y era que los planes habían cambiado. No solía tener que reconsiderar sus decisiones, pero podía hacer alguna excepción de vez en cuando. Y se había dado cuenta de que si quería seguir con este asunto con Bella, tendría que hacerlo. Podría vivir con ello.

Cuando por fin ella accedió a montar en su coche, se negó a hablar con él. Ella no le dio instrucciones, y él no se molestó en preguntar por ellas. Ambos sabían que él era muy consciente de donde vivía. Viajaron en silencio, y al llegar a su destino, Edward desaceleró para aparcar en el oscuro estacionamiento. Bella saltó fuera del vehículo, pero Edward estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla caminar sola hasta su puerta. La vio peleándose con sus llaves y luego forcejeando para abrir la puerta. Le llevó unos pocos intentos, pero finalmente se las arregló para entrar. Una vez que Edward escuchó el sonido de la cerradura, se fue. Iba a ser una larga y dolorosa noche.

Una mezcla de irritación y emoción corría por él mientras conducía a casa. Bella era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiese perseguido, y decidió en ese momento, que no se le iba a escapar. Él se arrepentiría por los restos si la dejaba marchar llegados a este punto. Los dos podrían experimentar muchas explosiones juntos – corrección – los dos experimentarían muchas explosiones juntos.


	7. Capítulo 6

Bella esperó a que Edward arrancase y luego se dirigió rápidamente a su coche. Tenía que ir al hospital a ver a su madre. Estaba agradecida de que el edificio estuviese a pocos kilómetros de su apartamento, ya que sus rodillas temblaban y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no era convenible que se pusiera al volante esta noche. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento del hospital, se estremeció.

"Has hecho lo correcto. Has tenido una cena increíble con un tipo al que no estás obligada a venderle tu cuerpo. Sí, te ha hecho pensar que el sexo con él podría no ser tan malo, y el sueldo que te ofrecía era la guinda del pastel, pero nada de eso hace que debas aceptar. Sí, has hecho lo correcto. Solo céntrate en eso y recuerda que no estás en venta. _Ciertamente_, no estás dispuesta a hacer el tipo de cosas que a _él _le guste hacer," Bella se habló durante un rato mientras descansaba la cabeza contra el volante de su coche.

Cuando terminó de reprenderse, se bajó del coche y se dirigió a través del oscuro garaje hacia el ascensor, dando las gracias de que no hubiese manifestantes en la entrada. Algunos habían sido francamente aterradores.

Nunca antes se había sentido incómoda estando sola por ahí de noche, pero las advertencias de Edward habían despertado en ella una sensación de malestar que hacía que aún estuviera más irritada con el hombre.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró, apartando a Edward de su mente mientras trataba de ensayar en silencio lo que iba a decirle a su madre. No se iba a dar por vencida. Simplemente tendría que luchar aún más para encontrar una solución. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que su madre se fuera sin hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Tenía que haber programas disponibles que ayudasen a su madre a curarse. Los administradores del hospital le habían hablado de algo por el estilo. Pero, diablos, ella dormiría en su coche si fuera necesario.

Con una creciente determinación en cada uno de sus pasos, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de su madre, y se detuvo ante la puerta para coger aire. No podía permitir que su madre supiera que había algo de qué preocuparse. Su madre había criado a Bella lo mejor que había podido; ahora era el turno de Bella para cuidar de su madre.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, luego suspiró con alivio al ver que su madre estaba dormida. Eso le daría a Bella más tiempo para pensar antes de tener que entablar una conversación con ella. Se sentó en el sillón de la esquina y esperó a que su madre se despertara. Con las luces apagadas y las máquinas sonando rítmicamente, Bella rápidamente cayó en un sueño sin estar más cerca de las respuestas que estaba buscando. Apenas se movió cuando una enfermera entró y la cubrió con una manta.

"¿Bella?"

Isabella se despertó al instante ante la frágil voz de su madre. Era preciosa, algo que ella había pensado que no escucharía de nuevo. No podía imaginar su vida sin su madre siendo parte de ella.

El padre de Bella les abandonó a ambas cuando ella demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, y habían sido ella y su madre desde entonces. Ella no podría sobrevivir sin la mujer que la había criado – o al menos, no querría tener que hacerlo. ¿Con quién iba a compartir sus triunfos, y quién la abrazaría cuando le rompiesen el corazón?

"Estoy aquí, mamá." Bella acercó su silla junto a la cama de su madre y le apretó suavemente la mano.

"Me alegro, cariño. Estoy segura de que he hecho que te preocupes demasiado. Si te conociera, y por supuesto que lo hago, has debido estar comiéndote las uñas y estresándote desde el accidente. Mi trabajo es cuidar de ti, y no lo he estado haciendo en estos últimos seis meses."

"Mamá, ahora me toca a mí preocuparme por ti, no al revés. Sé que me dijiste que no debía culparme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si no hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta y luego no te hubiese llamado a altas horas de la madrugada, nada de esto hubiera pasado jamás. Sé que me dijiste que dejara de preocuparme por eso, pero me sigue comiendo viva. Nunca podré expresarte cuánto lo siento," sollozó mientras inclinaba su cabeza y la apoyaba sobre sus manos unidas.

"Isabella Swan, ¿sabes cuánto me habría enfadado contigo si no me hubieras llamado? Soy tu madre, y es mi trabajo protegerte, velar por ti y tu seguridad. Puedes tener veintitrés años, pero eso no significa que no sigas siendo mi niña. ¿No sabes que yo moriría por ti? No hay nada que una madre no haría por su hija."

"Pero la he cagado," Bella sollozó.

"Ah, cariño, has sido una niña perfecta desde el momento en que llegué a casa del hospital contigo en mis brazos. Rara vez lloraste, has sido respetuosa, te esforzaste todo lo que pudiste en el colegio, y siempre has sido la hija que todo padre desearía tener. Solamente estabas viviendo tu vida, creciendo un poco. No dejes que un pequeño error haga tanta mella en ti. ¿Debo volver a decirte, cielo, que vivas tu vida al máximo y alcances tus sueños, sin importarte lo que a mí me ocurra?"

"Yo no sé hacer _nada _sin ti," insistió Bella.

"Eso no es verdad. Lo sé porque yo te crié, y te crié para que fueras una persona independiente y tuvieras éxito en todo lo que te propusieras alcanzar. Tú puedes, y vas a hacer todo lo que tu corazón desee. Si algo me pasase, te prohíbo que me llores durante mucho tiempo. Eso me rompería el corazón en mil pedazos. Incluso si tuviera que irme de este mundo demasiado pronto, yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaré cuidándote.

Prométeme que no vas a renunciar y conformarte con menos. Vive la vida al máximo, no a medias tintas como mucha gente hace."

Bella miró el pálido rostro de su madre, sin saber cómo responder. No podía prometerle a su madre que seguiría con su vida – no podía hacerlo sin ella. Era la primera vez que su madre le estaba pidiendo algo que ella no podría prometer.

"Lo digo en serio, Isabella. Quiero que vivas tu vida por ti. Basta ya de esta culpa. Basta ya de esta tristeza. Vamos a hablar de algo alegre." La cara de la mujer se iluminó cuando preguntó, "¿Cómo va la universidad?"

El sentido de culpabilidad de Bella estuvo a punto de consumirla. No quería decirle a su madre lo terrible que eran sus circunstancias. ¿Qué pasaba si la noticia hacía que volviese a caer en coma? Por otro lado, no podía mentirle.

"He dejado la universidad apartada por un tiempo. Sabes que no puedo graduarme sin que estés sentada en primera fila animándome. No sería lo mismo."

"Oh, nena. Lo siento mucho. Bueno, ahora ya estoy despierta, y estoy muy bien, no importa lo que digan los médicos. Vuelve a la universidad y gradúate. Tú no eres una cobarde, y ya tenía el marco elegido para la foto de la graduación. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado."

"Oh, mamá," Bella comenzó a llorar cuando se subió a la cama junto a ella. Y su madre, aunque todavía débil, levantó el brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, como siempre había hecho cuando las cosas iban mal.

De alguna manera, eso hacía que todo fuera mejor. _Aquí voy otra vez_, Bella suspiró para sus adentros. _Después de todas mis_ _buenas palabras, me estoy apoyando de nuevo en mamá_, _como siempre, y_ _no al revés. _Pero en este momento no le importaba. En este momento, necesitaba que la consolase. Pero se prometió a sí misma que en pocos minutos encontraría su fuerza interior y ayudaría a su madre a plantarle frente a su terrible enfermedad.

Estar en los brazos de su madre le daría lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante durante las próximas semanas y meses. Bella dijo una oración en silencio mientras las dos se permanecían allí tumbadas en silencio.

A la tarde siguiente, Bella entró en casa cuando vio la luz intermitente en su contestador automático. Tiró su bolso en el sofá y se obligó a caminar casualmente hasta el fregadero y cogió un vaso de agua, y luego permaneció allí mientras bebía lentamente. No podía apartar los ojos de la luz roja intermitente a solo unos metros de distancia mientras que la impaciencia se acumulaba en su interior.

"No te hagas ilusiones," se dijo a sí misma. Demasiadas veces recientemente, cuando había presionado el botón, no había escuchado la oferta de trabajo que tanto esperaba, sino las amenazas de otro cobrador. La decepción siempre la dejaba devastada.

Cuando consideró que había pasado tiempo suficiente, se acercó a la pequeña caja de color negro con pasos deliberados, sin prisa. Se sentó en el sofá casualmente, levantó el bolígrafo y el bloc de papel, y solo entonces apretó el botón.

Para disgusto de Bella, el nerviosismo le jugó la misma mala pasada que siempre, y se apoderó de su corazón. Todas sus reprimendas habían sido en vano, y sabía que de nuevo, iba a estar desolada. Sabía que el trabajo que estaba esperando no se materializaría para poder salvar a su madre y evitar que ella tuviera que vivir debajo de un puente.

"Señorita Swan, soy Michael Newton de Sunstream Electrónica. Hemos revisado su solicitud y sentimos que es una fuerte candidata para nuestro equipo. Por favor, llámenos tan pronto como escuche este mensaje para que podamos concertar una entrevista lo antes posible."

Bella apenas escuchó el resto del mensaje y tuvo que reproducirlo un par de veces más para poder anotar el número. Sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía sujetar el boli.

Esperando hasta que su voz fuera serena y firme, Bella marcó el número del señor Newton, pulsó la extensión y respiró hondo varias veces mientras esperaba a que contestase el teléfono.

En cuestión de minutos, tenía una entrevista a la vista. Un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago mientras corría al baño para ducharse y vestirse. Iba a ser su día – podía sentirlo. No se había conformado con tener que vender su cuerpo. Tenía que haber algún tipo de recompensa por ello.

Salió del apartamento treinta minutos más tarde y se metió en el coche, deteniéndose un momento para respirar profundamente antes de arrancar ya que sus manos temblaban demasiado.

"Cálmate. No querrás fastidiar esta entrevista. Eres inteligente, segura de ti misma y estás hecha para este trabajo. Estabas destinada a encontrarlo," se dijo mientras encendía el motor y sacaba el vehículo del pequeño complejo.

Al llegar al centro de San Francisco, Bella encontró aparcamiento con asombrosa facilidad y se dirigió hacia el modesto edificio de cinco pisos.

Sunstream Electrónica proporcionaba la seguridad de miles de negocios y hogares en la mayor parte de California y todos los Estados Unidos. Era una empresa de éxito que ofrecía grandes beneficios y seguridad laboral.

La posición era para una asistente, en realidad solo una secretaria glorificada, pero a ella no le importaba. No le importaba tener que tomar dictados y escribir cartas todo el día. Era un buen lugar para trabajar.

Cuando el ascensor anunció su llegada, se dijo unas últimas palabras de aliento: _Barbilla hacia adelante, hombros rectos, estómago dentro. _Con eso, pegó una sonrisa en su cara y caminó con confianza hacia la sala.


	8. Capítulo 7

Con un rebote en su paso que había estado ausente durante meses, Bella prácticamente bailaba por el pasillo del hospital. Había sido oficialmente contratada como asistente personal del vicepresidente de Electrónica Sunstream. Iba a ganar un gran sueldo, lo que le daría la libertad financiera que necesitaba para pagar las facturas médicas de su madre. Podía sentir que su vida estaba dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Incluso podría volver a la universidad y terminar sus estudios.

Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Bella dio la vuelta a una esquina y chocó contra un cuerpo sólido con tanta fuerza que rebotó y salió disparada hacia atrás, aterrizando con fuerza sobre su trasero. La caída envió un agudo dolor por toda su espalda y sus gafas salieron volando. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse del impacto, palpó por todas partes para poder encontrar sus gafas hasta que sintió cómo alguien las aplastaba.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando las cogió y las examinó de cerca para ver si tenían arreglo. No era el caso. No era que las necesitase de todos modos, eran solo una parte de la armadura tras la que se escondía, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a usarlas que se sentiría desnuda sin ellas.

"Lo siento mucho," jadeó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, maniobrando para evitar que la espalda le doliese más de lo que ya hacía.

"¿Estás bien?"

El cuerpo de Bella se congeló cuando sus ojos viajaron por las exquisitas piernas de Edward Cullen. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el hospital de su madre? ¿La había seguido hasta allí? Cuando se encontró con sus ojos, su expresión de preocupación hizo que se olvidara de su coxis magullada.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Dijo ella sin aliento.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo," respondió cuando se echó hacia adelante y pasó las manos por sus piernas. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

_No si me sigues tocando de esa manera_, casi dijo antes de detenerse a sí misma. "Estoy bien."

"¿Estás segura? Te has golpeado con mucha fuerza. No estaría de más que te viera un médico y te hiciera alguna radiografía," afirmó Edward, haciendo que su temperamento anulase el impacto que Bella había sentido al verlo.

"He dicho que estoy bien. Solo sepárate para que pueda tener un poco de espacio para levantarme," dijo ella prácticamente gruñendo. Los labios de Edward se arquearon en una media sonrisa mientras permanecía allí parado y le tendió una mano. Ella pensó en ignorarla, pero su coxis estaba muy dolorida, por lo que de mala gana, puso su mano en la suya y le permitió que hiciera fuerza hacia atrás para levantarla.

"Señor Cullen, ¿está todo bien, señor?" Un hombre trajeado le preguntó cuando llegó volando hasta ellos.

Bella sintió ganas de decir, _Caramba, gracias, estoy bien, _pero se las arregló para mantener la boca cerrada. Edward no era el que se había chocado con un pecho tan duro como un muro y se había desplomado contra el suelo. ¡Era agradable ver al personal tan preocupado por ella! Supuso que sucedería lo mismo siempre que alguien estuviera en presencia de Edward Cullen – todo el mundo se volvería invisible ante su sombra de gran alcance.

"Yo no soy el que acaba de caerse al suelo. Tal vez debería preguntarle a la señorita Swan," respondió Edward con frialdad.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se estaba derritiendo levemente hacia este hombre de acero. Por lo menos, era lo suficientemente humano para reconocer que ella se había hecho daño. Mientras Bella permanecía allí de pie torpemente, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, tenía que admitir que era un hombre realmente atractivo. Ojalá no fuera tan guapo. No quería que su mirada se sintiera atraída hacia él.

"Por supuesto, señor. ¿Cómo se siente, señorita Swan? Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo y nos aseguremos de que no se ha roto nada en la caída," dijo el hombre mientras se volvía hacia ella con una falsa simpatía escrita por todo su rostro. Ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de voltear sus ojos delante de él.

"Estoy bien, pero gracias de todos modos. Ha sido mi culpa. No estaba mirando adónde iba. Si ambos me disculpan," dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

"Yo no lo creo, Isabella. Te guste o no, vamos a hacerte esa radiografía. Estás cojeando, y has debido hacerte daño en el coxis," dijo Edward mientras se volvía hacia el pequeño hombre que estaba junto a él y le exigía que trajera una silla de ruedas.

Antes de que Bella supiera lo que estaba pasando, fue sentada en la silla y conducida por los pasillos del hospital. No le gustaba en su absoluto que decidieran por ella. Estaba segura de que no era más que un gran hematoma que añadiría un toque de color a su persona en los próximos días.

"Señor Cullen, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar. Yo puedo ocuparme de esto por usted."

Para su sorpresa, Bella estiró el cuello y giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward, que empujaba la silla de ruedas. La mirada del hombre estaba fija en el trabajador del hospital, que parecía estar sudando demasiado.

"La ceremonia tendrá que empezar sin mí," dijo Edward como si no hubiera más que hablar.

"Pero...usted es el invitado de honor. No podemos tener una gran ceremonia de apertura sin que el donante esté presente," dijo el hombrecillo con horror.

"Entonces supongo que va a tener que esperar. Pienso ocuparme de la señorita Swan. Déjenos," Edward le ordenó mientras empujaba a Bella por una puerta y la cerraba con firmeza en el rostro del hombre. Bella casi sintió lástima por él, aunque el tipo daba un poco de miedo.

"¿Qué es lo que ha donado?" Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

"No es para tanto," respondió él en un tono cortante.

"Si no es para tanto, ¿por qué no me dice lo que es?" Respondió ella, cansada de tener que dar siempre marcha atrás cuando estaba en presencia de este arrogante hombre.

"¿Alguna vez aceptas que alguien te diga que _no_?" Le preguntó él con desesperación.

"Tú eres el que prácticamente me ha secuestrado. Solo estoy tratando de mantener una conversación educada." Bella solo quería que la dejara en paz. Había vuelto a ser el hombre de acero con una frialdad tácita en su rostro.

"Le aseguro, señorita Swan, que si yo la secuestrase, no sería para una radiografía precisamente." Se detuvo y se agachó delante de ella para que los ojos de ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Bella casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola, y odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero se sentía afectada por él. Casi no le importaría cerrar la brecha que les separaba y averiguar si sus labios sabían tan bien como parecía.

"Si sigues mirándome de esa manera, voy a tener que encontrar una habitación privada y mostrarte exactamente de qué estoy hablando."

Isabella no estaba segura de si sus palabras eran una amenaza o una promesa. Ella se olvidó de respirar mientras miraba profundamente a de esos ojos azul medianoche, perdiéndose rápidamente en ellos.

Con un gruñido de irritación o frustración – Bella no sabía cuál – Edward salió de la habitación.

"Señorita Swan. Siento mucho que se haya caído. Vamos a asegurarnos de que todo está bien."

Bella se volvió para encontrarse con una joven alegre que estaba entrando por la misma puerta por la que Edward había salido. A medida que su mirada se posaba en la puerta cerrada, se dijo a sí misma que era un verdadero alivio que él se hubiera ido. Nunca jamás tendría que volver a verle.

Para cuando le dieron los resultados de la radiografía, los cuales mostraban que no tenía nada más que un coxis magullado, Bella estaba lista para irse a casa y descansar. No iba a tener la charla con su madre que había previsto en un principio. La doctora le dijo que le dolería al sentarse durante una semana, pero que aparte de eso, estaría bien.

Bella ya se lo esperaba, pero suponía que era mejor asegurarse. No podía culpar al señor Cullen ni al personal del hospital por querer hacerle algunas pruebas. Ellos no querían que alguien se lesionase en sus instalaciones para que luego salieran de allí y presentasen cargos contra el hospital – no es que ella fuese hacer una cosa así de todos modos. Pero obviamente, ellos no la conocían.

Bella dio gracias a Dios cuando la mujer salió de la sala y tuvo un minuto a solas para vestirse. Esperaba que Edward hubiera desaparecido cuando volviese a salir. Era un hombre muy difícil con el que tratar sobre todo cuando todo lo que quería era mantener las distancias. Se había dado cuenta de que quizás no le importaría pasar algo de tiempo con él – bueno, si no fuera tan increíblemente excéntrico.

Edward estaba esperado a que Bella saliera de la sala donde la estaban reconociendo. Le resultaba casi divertido estar paseándose por los pasillos de un hospital, preocupado por una mujer. Honestamente, no podía recordar la última vez que había estado esperando por alguien.

A veces sentía ganas de estrangular a Isabella Swan, pero al segundo siguiente, quería encontrar la cama más cercana y ver si toda esa tensión sexual estaba solo en su cabeza o si crearían vapor juntos. Culpaba a su reciente estado de celibato de su inusual deseo hacia la mujer.

Además, el desafío que ella le planteaba, sin duda, aumentaba su libido. No había planeado encontrarse con ella, pero no había sido una coincidencia desagradable.

No debería pensar en Bella como en nada más que una conquista. Ella le había rechazado, y ahora él se había propuesto no parar hasta que ella le desease, para así poder devolverle el favor – y poder recuperar el control.

Estaba muy agradecido de que sus hermanas no estuvieran cerca. Los miembros de su familia eran los únicos en el mundo que podían dominarle, que podían hacerle actuar como un ser humano decente. Y él no quería ser un ser humano decente en estos momentos, quería hundirse profundamente dentro de la señorita Swan hasta que ella gritase su nombre.

Justo cuando se disponía a darse otro garbeo por el largo pasillo, la puerta de la sala de exámenes se abrió y Bella salió, mirando con sorpresa y temor al darse cuenta de que él todavía estaba allí. Bien. Sin duda, Edward quería intimidarle un poco con su presencia. Quería una amante que le respetase, no una novia que le adorase.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le preguntó cuando se detuvo un par de metros delante de ella.

"Estoy bien. No era necesario que me esperase."

"Por supuesto que iba a esperarte. Te has lesionado por mi culpa.

¿Estás segura de que está todo bien, o simplemente me lo estás diciendo para que me quede conforme y me vaya?"

"Mi coxis está magullado. Aparte de eso, estoy bien. Ahora tengo que irme," le dijo secamente mientras se alejaba.

"Me gusta la manera en que tus expresivos ojos y su increíble luz dicen mucho más y sin esas absurdas gafas tan enormes. No vuelvas a ponértelas." Edward estaba un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que mereció haberlas dicho cuando la mujer se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada.

Colocando la mano debajo de su barbilla, le levantó la cabeza hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de él. "He estado imaginando cómo sería tenerte tumbada debajo de mí mientras te hago gritar de placer. Eres consciente de que eso va a suceder pronto, ¿verdad?"

Las palabras de Edward la detuvieron en seco. Cuando ella no volvió a girarse, una emoción comenzó a agitarse dentro de él. ¿Iba a aceptar su oferta? No estaba seguro de si quería que lo hiciera o no. Si lo hacía, entonces su juego terminaría muy prematuramente. Y él no estaba preparado para que acabase.

Finalmente, ella esbozó una sincera y gran sonrisa, que casi le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. La chica tenía una belleza natural en ella que brillaba de pura inocencia. Era la primera vez que Edward veía una expresión de real y absoluta felicidad en su rostro.

"No. Me alegra mucho comunicarle que ayer me ofrecieron un trabajo increíble en una compañía maravillosa." Ella dio un paso hacia él y le dio un golpecito en el pecho. Edward estaba tan sorprendido por su aumento de confianza que no pensó en detenerla.

"Así que puede coger su trabajo de prostitución y metérselo por el cu —"

"Ya es suficiente," Edward la interrumpió mientras agarraba su mano y la obligaba a retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Él siguió hablando en apenas un susurro. "Puede que me guste ese fuego que hay en ti, Bella, pero no te tomes mi interés ni mi curiosidad como una debilidad. Si alguna vez quiero o _cuando _quiera poseerte, ten en mente que va a suceder. No tengas ninguna duda al respecto. Puedes disfrutar ahora de tu pequeña victoria, pero ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices. No hay nada en este planeta que me guste más que un desafío. Solo recuerda que cuando juegues conmigo – perderás."

Con esas palabras, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola de pie en el pasillo con la boca abierta. Él había tomado su pequeña victoria entre sus manos y la había aplastado.


	9. Capítulo 8

"Tengo una reunión con la junta directiva hoy, mamá. Estoy emocionada. Creo que las cosas por fin van a cambiar para nosotras," dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso está muy bien, cariño, y creo que tienes razón. Me siento mucho mejor – incluso casi me he comido todo el desayuno esta mañana. ¿Cómo ha sido tu noche?"

"Tengo trabajo, un gran trabajo, como asistente del vicepresidente de una compañía de electrónica de prestigio. Incluso puede que haga algunos viajes, pero más adelante," respondió Bella con entusiasmo. La expresión de preocupación de su madre la confundió.

"Pensé que ibas a volver a la universidad, Bella. No serás feliz trabajando para la secretaria de alguien. Eres demasiado talentosa e inteligente para eso."

"Te prometo que volveré tan pronto como todo esto haya terminado."

"Bella, a la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios que abandonan sus estudios por una razón u otra les resulta imposible volver a sus estudios. La vida se interpone en el camino. Yo _misma _me encargaré de mis asuntos médicos. Quiero que vuelvas a la universidad y termines lo que empezaste."

"Te doy mi palabra de que voy a volver. Pero ahora mismo no podría asistir a clase ni hacer mis tareas si sé que me necesitas. Piense en ello desde mi punto de vista, mamá. ¿Serías capaz de simplemente seguir viviendo tu vida si la situación fuera al revés? Si yo fuera la que estuviera en esa cama esperando a ser operada, ¿podrían fingir que nada de eso estaría sucediendo?" Bella la desafió.

Su madre la miró durante unos minutos como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, y luego miró hacia abajo. Bella sabía que su madre no iba a mentirle, así que optó por no decir nada.

"Vendré a verte muy pronto, pero ahora tengo que irme corriendo. Voy a encantar a todos los miembros de la junta y conseguiremos que te operen y podrás salir de aquí antes de lo que te imaginas. Todo ha cambiado ahora que estás despierta. ¿No puedes sentir el buen karma de la habitación?" Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa. Ella se inclinó y besó a su madre en la mejilla, y luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió al ascensor.

Admitió solo para sí misma que estaba temblando por dentro. Se sentía intimidada ante la idea de tener que reunirse con el grupo de miembros del Consejo que iban a deliberar sobre la posibilidad de operar a su madre, pero no iba a mostrar su nerviosismo. Si daba la apariencia de una persona segura de sí misma, entonces se darían cuenta de que la única decisión correcta era proporcionarle a su madre la operación que solo necesitaba, sino que también merecía.

"Estoy aquí para una reunión con el señor Coolidge y los miembros de la junta," Bella le dijo al secretario de la planta ejecutiva.

"¿Nombre, por favor?"

"Isabella Swan."

"La están esperando. Pase por la puerta de la izquierda."

Bella se colocó el bolso en el hombro y se dirigió hacia allí. Se detuvo nada más entrar al ver a todos esos hombres y mujeres excepcionalmente vestidos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa oval. Había una silla disponible al final. Ella supuso que sería para ella, pero no quería sentarse hasta que la invitaran a pasar.

"Señorita Swan. Gracias por reunirse con nosotros. Por favor, tome asiento para que podamos empezar."

"Les agradezco que hayan aceptado reunirse conmigo," murmuró mientras se dirigía a la silla vacía. Sabía que debía levantar la cabeza y hacer contacto visual con cada uno de ellos, pero pronto sus nervios estaban sacando lo mejor de ella.

Cada miembro de la junta era un doctor, un médico jubilado, o un miembro importante de la comunidad. Tenían puestos de trabajo de gran importancia y poder y un montón de dinero en efectivo, y Bella y su madre no eran nadie para ellos. Por primera vez, Bella aceptó que tal vez las cosas no saldrían como ella esperaba.

"Hemos revisado el caso de su madre, y tenemos algunas preguntas para usted."

Bella miró al hombre de aspecto severo sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. La placa que llevaba en su bata le identificaba como el señor Coolidge, el presidente de la junta. Si pudiera tenerle de su parte, las cosas irían muy a su favor. Ella había hecho algo de investigación por su cuenta.

"Estoy dispuesta a responder a todo lo que quieran saber, señor Coolidge."

"Nuestro presupuesto se ha visto maximizado este mes. Tenemos muchos casos en los que los pacientes no tienen un seguro suficiente, o ciertos procedimientos que no están cubiertos. Estamos orgullosos de ofrecer cirugías a un precio más reducido que en otros lugares, pero tenemos que poner un límite. Después de todo, tenemos un negocio, y si todo el mundo obtuviese una cirugía gratuita, nos iríamos al garete. Hemos estudiado su aplicación detenidamente y hemos podido ver que no está trabajando en la actualidad. ¿Cómo espera contribuir con los gastos médicos de su madre?"

"Conseguí ayer un trabajo en Electrónica Sunstream. Tengo un sueldo excelente y muy pocos gastos en estos momentos. Puedo aportar el setenta por ciento de mis ingresos mensuales para el cuidado de mi madre," respondió orgullosamente.

"Es un buen paso en la dirección correcta, pero aún así, no será suficiente. Los gastos diarios de una estancia en el hospital se suman rápidamente. Su madre ya ha estado aquí durante un par de semanas por lo que su factura asciende a..." hizo una pausa mientras hojeaba los papeles."...un poco más de quince mil dólares. Con la cirugía que necesita, estamos ante un proyecto de unos doscientos mil dólares. Incluso si el hospital lograse aportar fondos, se esperaría que usted pagase un poco más de los primeros cien mil. ¿Tiene algún modo de obtener un préstamo, o posiblemente vender alguna propiedad particular?"

La garganta de Bella se cerró. De ninguna manera un banco iba a prestarle esa cantidad de dinero. No tenía nada para respaldar el crédito.

Estaba sin crédito y sin casi experiencia laboral. Hasta hacía seis meses, solo había sido una estudiante de universidad. Cualquier institución financiera tendría que estar loca para darle el dinero.

"He rellenado todos los formularios que me dieron. No he recibido respuesta aún, pero espero que suceda en cualquier momento," dijo forzando la voz para que saliera a través de su oprimida garganta.

"Voy a ser honesto con usted, señorita Swan. Esto no pinta bien. Si no tenemos un plan sólido en los próximos días, tendremos que dar de alta a su madre."

"¡No pueden hacer eso! No pueden darle de lado cuando usted sabe que se va a morir," Bella le rogó.

"Como ya le he dicho, esto es un negocio, señorita Swan. No nos gusta negarle el tratamiento a nadie, pero como ya he dicho, no podemos darnos el lujo de ofrecer cirugías a pacientes que no pueden permitírselas económicamente."

El corazón de Bella se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos mientras trataba de decidir qué decir a continuación.

"¿Tiene otra forma posible de obtener fondos – posiblemente un..._amigo _que le pueda prestar el dinero?"

Bella giró la cabeza al reconocer esa voz. Su mirada de asombro se encontró con Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa. No tenía ni idea de que el hombre era parte de la junta directiva del hospital.

Debería haberlo supuesto, teniendo en cuenta lo rico que era. El hombre probablemente tenía influencias en todos los asuntos ciudadanos.

"No conozco a nadie que me pueda ayudar," respondió ella.

"¿Está _segura_, señorita Swan? ¿No puede pensar en alguien que pueda estar dispuesto a ayudarla, dispuesto tal vez a hacer un _trueque_?"

Bella estaba sorprendida por su audacia. Sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Solo esperaba que los otros miembros del consejo no fueran conscientes de su juego. Cuando su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la suya, pensó detenidamente en ello. ¿Podría realmente dar su brazo a torcer para pagar la cirugía de su madre? ¿Valía su integridad más que la vida de su progenitora?

Quería decirle que _sí, que lo haría_. Pero no le salían las palabras.

Todo en lo que podía pensar más allá del pánico y la derrota que sentía en estos momentos, era en su madre pidiéndole que no se sacrificase por ella. ¿Y si lo hacía sin que mamá se enterase? ¿Sería su madre capaz de perdonarla algún día? ¿Podría alguna vez ella perdonarse a sí misma? Todo lo veía cada vez más negro.

"Nos reuniremos con usted de nuevo en unos días, señora Swan, para averiguar si ha hecho algún progreso en el asunto," dijo el señor Coolidge, salvándola de tener que responder a Edward.

"Gracias," murmuró ella mientras los miembros de la junta comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos.

Bella se quedó quieta, a sabiendas de que sus piernas aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla. No hizo contacto visual con nadie mientras que todos desfilaban delante de ella y salían de la sala. Cuando estuvo segura de que todos se habían ido, por fin levantó la vista y se encontró a solas con Edward. Debería haber huido con el resto de la junta. No quería estar a solas con él.

"Bueno, señorita Swan, parece que tiene que tomar una decisión," dijo con una petulante sonrisa. "¿Va a aceptar mi generosa oferta?"

Bella se mantuvo en silencio mientras él permanecía allí, a la espera para atacar. ¿Estaría en lo cierto? ¿Tendrían todas las mujeres su precio? ¿Acabaría de descubrir el suyo?

Bella rezó para que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se la tragara. Preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte salvo donde estaba en este momento.


	10. Capítulo 9

Isabella se tiró en la cama, inquieta, incapaz de sentirse cómoda. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su calor la abrasaba de dentro a fuera. Un dolor llenaba el centro de su ser – palpitando, hinchado, ansioso – aunque no sabía por qué.

"Shh. Esto te va a gustar," susurró Edward.

Su tono de voz bajo y tranquilizador la calmó, aunque la temperatura de su cuerpo seguía subiendo. Sus sentidos se encendieron en un resplandor de erotismo al sentir sus manos en su estómago, sus dedos quemando su piel. Los deslizó hasta la llanura de su abdomen y trazó los montículos de sus desnudos pechos. ¿Cuándo le había quitado la blusa?

"Confía en mí," susurró mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos, y los levantó a la altura de su cabeza mientras seguía acariciando su sensible piel. Juntando las muñecas, él rápidamente ató un pañuelo de seda alrededor de ellas.

Apretado.

Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de resistirse, fue sujetada firmemente a la cama, ahora era incapaz de mover los brazos, incapaz de eludir sus caricias. Él besó sus muñecas suavemente, deslizando la lengua por su pulso, para luego recorrer sus brazos con ella hasta llegar a su clavícula.

"¿Te gusta esto, Bella? ¿Quieres que pare?"

"No... por favor..." le suplicó. Bella quería más. Abrió los ojos, pero solo vio negro y sintió la dulce presencia de una venda sobre los ojos. En lugar de inspirar temor, su discapacidad visual intensificó su placer mientras que sus manos y boca seguían acariciando su cuerpo.

Las manos de Edward ahuecaron sus pechos, sus dedos ligeramente encallecidos circundaron sus sensibles guijarros, pero sin tocarla donde ella tanto ansiaba, donde tenía que ser tocada.

"¿Qué quieres, Bella?"

"...A ti..."

"Mmm. ¿Y dónde me quieres?"

"Quiero tu boca en mi...en mis pezones," gimió. La vergüenza la invadió, pero sabía que no la iba a tocar a menos a que ella se lo pidiera.

Recompensándola, sus pulgares rozaron sus pezones erectos simultáneamente, haciéndola gritar.

Sus apretadas protuberancias estaban dolorosamente duras mientras que él las giraba y pellizcaba entre sus dedos, sacando otro grito de ella.

Bella necesitaba más. Tenía las piernas abiertas sobre la cama, pidiéndole con su cuerpo que la tocara donde ella realmente anhelaba, donde quería que pusiera fin a su tormento.

Cuando Bella estuvo lista para gritar una vez más, sintió cómo Edward deslizaba su húmeda lengua por su pezón, al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro, lo que hizo que ella arquease su espalda de intenso placer.

"¡Más!" ella rogó, ansiando un contacto más íntimo. Tiró de sus ataduras, con ganas de tocarle, necesitando apretarle contra su cuerpo. No debería estar haciendo esto, pero no le importaba. Todo su cuerpo le deseaba, temblaba con una necesidad desesperada que solo él podía saciar.

"Ah, no te vuelvas codiciosa, Bella, o voy a tener que parar. Llenaré tu dulce boca con mi miembro duro y me descargaré _allí_, y te dejaré aquí, sufriendo," dijo tentativamente mientras se alejaba de sus pechos.

Ella gimió de frustración, dispuesta a darle cualquier cosa en este momento con tal de que se limitara a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Vas a comportarte?" Exigió.

"Sí. Sí, lo prometo," jadeó mientras él dejaba su mano descansar en su estómago.

"Bien, Bella. Eso es lo que quiero oír. Quiero tu obediencia. Como recompensa, voy a darte mucho placer, y tú satisfarás mis necesidades.

"Sí, Edward. Por favor, más," ella estuvo de acuerdo con la aspereza de puro deseo en su voz.

Su cálido aliento sopló sobre sus húmedos pezones, endureciéndolos de nuevo y haciendo que ella volviese a separar la espalda del colchón para llegar a su boca. Sus labios se cerraron sobre sus hinchados pechos, y ella le sintió succionarlos y arremolinar su lengua alrededor de sus apretados guijarros.

No era suficiente.

Su mano comenzó a bajar por su suave estómago, sus dedos bailando a través de su piel cuando alcanzó su muslo. El pulgar rozó su carne palpitante por encima del hueso de la pelvis, tentándola mientras rodeaba su hinchada feminidad sin tocar su centro, sin aliviar el ardiente dolor en su interior.

Ella sabía que no debía gritar, no debía exigirle más – no hasta que él le pidiera que le rogase. Si se detuviese, ella se moriría. Sin duda, una persona no podía llegar al borde de tanto placer solo para que la dejasen atada a la orilla. Prefería morir a sentir un deseo tan palpitante no satisfecho.

La boca de Edward siguió el camino que había hecho su mano, besando el valle entre sus pechos para posteriormente deslizarse hasta su estómago, donde rodeó el ombligo con su lengua antes de morder su suave piel. Allí donde la tocaba, aliviaba su dolor momentáneamente, antes de que el fuego regresase con más llamas que antes.

Edward siguió bajando y acarició con sus labios el interior de sus muslos, lamiendo con la lengua la carne que se unía con su centro. _Solo un_ _poco más arriba... _suplicó ella en silencio.

Ella trató de moverse para que su boca la tocase donde más deseaba.

Oyó un suave gemido escapar de sus labios al sentir su cálido aliento acariciando su hinchada feminidad. El sonido de su placer aumentó el suyo propio, sabiendo que le excitaba…que _él _la deseaba. Un estremecimiento en espiral recorrió su espina dorsal.

Su boca se movía sobre su calor, torturándola con su proximidad, pero sin cerrar los pocos centímetros que le separaban de donde ella más ansiaba tenerle en este momento. Bella trató de levantar las caderas, pero no pudo, mientras que sus manos la impedían contra la cama, manteniéndola en su lugar – su cautiva – justo donde él quería tenerla.

Cuando ella estaba lista para darse por vencida, a punto de volverse loca, él cerró la brecha. Sus manos se movieron hacia su interior y separaron sus dulces pliegues con sus pulgares, acariciando su calor interno mientras él inclinaba su boca y sellaba sus labios sobre su zona más sensible.

Ella gritó de placer cuando él la succionó dentro de su boca, pasando su lengua rápidamente por su montículo hinchado. Cuando metió sus dedos profundamente dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que dibujaba círculos con su lengua, ella explotó de un triunfante placer.

Su cuerpo se sacudió contra su hábil boca mientras que él la ayudaba a bajar la cresta de su ola. Su cuerpo se quedó agotado, y ella se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sus huesos estaban endebles y no la permitían moverse – no podía siquiera respirar.

Bella sintió como la boca de Edward la abandonaba, para luego notar su cuerpo deslizándose por el suyo – el calor de su piel abrasándola. Quería apartarle lejos de ella, decirle que no podía aguantar más, pero sus manos estaban aún atadas. Ella no podía moverse. Era suya para hacer con ella todo lo que quisiera.

"No creerás que esto ha acabado, ¿verdad? ¿Eres una amante egoísta, Bella?" Edward le preguntó mientras que acomodaba su peso contra el cuerpo de ella y sus dientes mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su dulce oreja.

Bella podía sentir la punta de su grueso eje presionando contra su pequeña y húmeda apertura. Sin energía para hablar, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Lentamente, Edward se empujó dentro de ella, centímetro a centímetro.

¡Demasiado grande!

Él iba a partirla en dos. Empujó con más fuerza y ella gritó. Le dolía.

Esto no era agradable. Era demasiado grande. No encajaban.

"Por favor, para. Me estás haciendo daño," gritó. Él se echó a reír mientras sus labios reclamaban su boca, y la silenciaban en el proceso.

Edward metió la lengua en su boca al mismo tiempo que empujaba su erección dentro de ella completamente. Bella gritó cuando se sentó de golpe en la cama toda sudorosa. Confusa, miró a su alrededor, y luego se quedó sin aliento mientras su deseo la consumía.

"Solo ha sido un sueño. Estás bien; era solo un sueño," dijo en voz alta. Ni siquiera sus palabras podían calmarla. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba fantaseando con Edward? Ella no le deseaba. No lo hacía. No tenía sentido haber tenido un sueño erótico con él.

Tenía que deberse a la reunión que había tenido ese mismo día. Se había sentido como un ciervo delante de los faros de un coche mientras el hombre esperaba su respuesta. Bella seguía temblando por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para ponerse en pie y salir de esa habitación.

Cuando él se había puesto a la altura de sus ojos y había acercado su boca a la de ella, ella casi había arqueado la espalda para acercarse más a él. Se había dado cuenta de que la autoridad brutal del hombre actuaba en ella como un afrodisíaco. Su seducción era difícil de resistir.

Bella tenía un gran trabajo, y aún tenía unos días para encontrar la ayuda que su madre necesitaba. Le resultaría mucho más fácil rehuir de Edward Cullen si no fuera tan magnético. Su cuerpo parecía sentirse atraído hacia él, y ella no podía permitirlo.

Todavía incapaz de calmar su acelerado corazón, Bella se levantó y entró en su pequeño cuarto de baño. Encendió la luz, y vio su enrojecida tez en el espejo. Temblaba como si él la hubiese estado acariciando de verdad.

"Solo ha sido un sueño," se dijo de nuevo, frunciéndole el cejo a su reflejo, como si no pudiera creer su osadía de estar tan excitada.

Su única experiencia sexual había sido en la universidad y había sido horrible. El chico solo se había preocupado por sí mismo y no le había dado tiempo para que su cuerpo estuviera preparado. El dolor fue insoportable cuando se empujó rápidamente en su interior. Ella sabía que el sexo _podría _ser bueno, pero pensaba que ahora tal vez no querría volver a experimentarlo, que tal vez frígida. Era por eso por lo que no entendía su sueño.

Podía entender el final, la parte dolorosa, pero, ¿el placer antes de eso? Wow. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido algo tan intenso, y como no tenía nada con que compararlo, se sentía cada vez más confusa. Ojalá nunca hubiera leído esos papeles estúpidos que habían llenado su mente con tales ideas.

No quería que la atasen con pañuelos de seda. Ciertamente no quería que él se preocupara únicamente por su placer y la dejase dolorida y con una sensación de vacío. Si solo fuera capaz de apagar su mente, la resetearía completamente. Eso haría que su vida fuera mucho más fácil. A pesar de que todavía era de madrugada, Bella sabía que pasarían horas antes de que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño.

Abriendo el agua de la ducha, se metió bajo el chorro caliente y se quitó el sudor que su sueño caliente había producido. Al pasar los dedos sobre sus pliegues hinchados, se estremeció. _Nunca _ningún sueño la había dejado tan necesitada.

Al presionar la mano con fuerza contra su calor, trató de eliminar la tensión y el tormento que aún latía desde su ser hasta la sensible piel de sus muslos. Después de una ducha de quince minutos, no estaba más cerca de sentirse aliviada, por lo que secó y se metió en la cama.

Bella estuvo dando vueltas durante el resto de la noche, a sabiendas de que dormirse de nuevo no la consolaría. Tenía hambre, y cuando una mujer anhelaba algo, no servía de nada tratar de luchar contra ello.


	11. Capítulo 10

Bella, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras? Vamos al Club Nocturno del

Templo a bailar y a por un poco de sushi. Queremos celebrar una velada de chicas antes de volver a casa con nuestros maridos e hijos." Bella sonrió a Angela, una de sus compañeras de trabajo, y pensó en lo mucho que a la mujer le encantaba su trabajo. Las mujeres con las que trabajaba eran maravillosas y pacientes mientras que ella aprendía las nuevas tareas, y ahora incluso la invitaban a salir con ella.

"Me encantaría," dijo ella, sintiéndose realmente bien por primera vez desde el accidente de su madre. Había recibido un adelanto en el trabajo, por lo que tenía un poco de dinero extra en su bolsillo, incluso después de haber pagado el alquiler, y estaba teniendo éxito por su cuenta. En caso de que todo eso fuera poco, tenía algo que celebrar.

"¿Por qué estás tan contenta?" Le preguntó Angela.

"Acabo de recibir la mejor noticia que me podían haber dado. El hospital ha encontrado los fondos para la operación de mi madre. Pensé que tendría que prostituirme para poder pagarla, pero resulta que esperar ha sido la mejor opción. Estoy segura de que mi madre va a estar muy bien, y mi vida a por fin volverá a la normalidad," Bella respondió con un guiño.

Angela la miró en estado de shock por un momento antes de echarse a reír. La mujer pensaba que estaba bromeando, pero su compañera de trabajo no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que Bella había llegado a estar realmente de firmar las perversas condiciones de trabajo de Edward Cullen. Si los fondos no se hubieran materializado, no habría tenido otra opción.

Bella se había quitado un peso de cien kilos de encima, que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía. Era el momento de pintar la ciudad de rojo, y la mejor parte de todo era que podía hacerlo sin sentirse culpable.

Cogió su bolso y el abrigo, y luego siguió a las tres mujeres fuera del edificio.

"Hoy he recibido mi extra por alcanzar los objetivos del mes, por lo que la primera ronda corre de mi cuenta," dijo Jessica.

"Yo también he recibido el mío, así que yo me encargo de la segunda," dio Victoria con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cuántas copas vamos a tomar?" Preguntó Bella con inquietud. Su única experiencia con el consumo excesivo de alcohol no había terminado nada bien – de hecho, había terminado francamente mal.

"Todas las que sean necesarias para que cuando llegue a casa vea a mi fofo y calvo marido parecido a uno de los bailarines eróticos del

Chippendale," dijo Jessica, haciendo que el grupo de mujeres de echara a reír.

"Yo diría que al menos veinte chupitos de tequila si se parece algo a mi marido," añadió Angela.

Bella se quedó callada mientras que las otras mujeres bromeaban de camino al ascensor. No quería ofenderlas por no unirse a la diversión, pero estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de beber otra vez. Un poco de vino era diferente a una noche de copas con las chicas.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de tener amigas anulaba su miedo al alcohol, por lo que supuso que tendría que hacer de tripas corazón. No tenía por qué ser tan malo como la última vez. Y no era como si pudiera hacer que su vida volviera a ser peor aún de lo que había sido el año pasado.

"¿Has venido en coche, Bella?"

"No. He estado teniendo problemas con el motor. He venido en autobús."

"Bien. Iremos en autobús y así no tendremos que preocuparnos por designar a una conductora. No me gusta tirar de las pajitas a ver quién saca la más corta porque siempre tengo la peor de las suertes."

Bella miró a Angela un poco sorprendida. Ella siempre era la más eficiente, pero parecía que una vez que llegaban las cinco de la tarde, la chica solo pensaba en irse de fiesta. Bella tenía que admitir que le gustaba la idea de salir por ahí con sus compañeras. Dejó sus preocupaciones atrás rápidamente mientras salían del edificio y se dirigían a la parada del autobús más cercana.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al club, donde vieron a una gran multitud haciendo cola en el frío de la noche para entrar.

"Wow. No esperaba que hubiese tanta gente tan temprano," comentó Bella.

"Es viernes, y la hora feliz. Todo el mundo tiene el mismo plan que nosotras – gastarse un poco de su sueldo antes de tener que encerrarse todo un fin de semana con sus hijos. Aunque mi marido y yo no estuviésemos nadando en deudas, nunca dejaría mi trabajo, lo necesito por el bien de mi salud mental," comentó Victoria.

"No creo que podamos entrar."

"No te preocupes, Bella. Tengo mis contactos."

Bella vio como Jessica se acercaba a un gorila increíblemente atractivo, que la abrazó antes de asentir con la cabeza. Jessica les hizo un gesto para que la siguiesen, y una vez dentro, Bella se encontró sentada en un taburete de un bar circular lleno de gente mientras miraba a los chefs preparar rollos de sushi con la velocidad de un rayo y un arte supremo. Las luces eran prácticamente inexistentes y había mucho bullicio. Los camareros se movían entre la gente mientras que los grupos de amigos pasaban un agradable rato. La energía pulsante ayudó a que la última de las preocupaciones de Bella saliese volando por la ventana. Con sus nuevas amigas a su lado, estaba decidida a pasárselo genial.

"Bella, le dije a mi amigo, Tony, que si nos dejaba entrar, te irías con él a la habitación del fondo y le dejarías llegar por lo menos a la tercera base. Sabía que no te importaría."

Bella se atragantó con su bebida y le envió una mirada incrédula a Victoria. No sabía si la mujer estaba bromeando o no. Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

Afortunadamente, Victoria no pudo mantener su expresión seria por mucho tiempo y finalmente se echó a reír.

"Me encantaría haber inmortalizado este momento. Deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto. Confía en mí, cariño, Tony no tiene ningún problema en conseguir a cuantas mujeres quiera. Basta con mirarle. Si no estuviera casada, le estaría arrancando la ropa con los dientes ahora mismo. Demonios, para el caso, si me dan un par de copas bien cargadas, podría hacerlo de todos modos."

"Tengo que admitir que me estáis asustando un poco," respondió Bella, haciendo que a las mujeres le entrara un ataque de risa.

"¿Qué vais a beber, señoritas?"

Bella miró al camarero y se sintió más que agradecida por la interrupción.

"Tendremos una ronda de chupitos seguida por unos martinis de manzana. Solo asegúrate de que no pase demasiado tiempo entre una cosa y otra. No tenemos demasiado tiempo para conseguir emborracharnos antes de tener que volver a casa," Angela le dijo al apuesto joven mientras le miraba batiendo sus pestañas y él anotaba el pedido.

"Mmm, no te preocupes, yo siempre soy _muy _atento con las mujeres bonitas," coqueteó de vuelta antes de guiñarle el ojo a Bella y alejarse de la barra.

"Wow. Apuesto a que el sexo con él sería salvaje. Lástima que solo te estuviese mirando a ti, Bella. Ha debido darse cuenta de que eres la única disponible," dijo Jessica con una sonrisa.

"No estoy disponible. Solo porque esté soltera no significa que tenga algún deseo de salir con alguien. Tengo que cuidar a mi madre, un trabajo, y lo más importante, la universidad. _Voy _a volver y graduarme."

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen...mucho trabajo y nada de diversión..."

"Me gusta trabajar." Sus tres compañeras se miraron y voltearon los ojos.

"Aquí tenéis, señoritas. Me he permitido traeros una ronda adicional de chupitos de tequila – corre por cuenta de la casa."

"Mmm, mmm. Eres un hombre hecho conforme a mi corazón," ronroneó Angela mientras pestañeaba. "Nuestra amiga estaba hablando sobre el buen culo que tienes."

Bella se quedó mortificada mientras que el camarero se acercaba más a ella comiéndosela con sus ojos negros.

"Mi nombre es Tyler. Y tienes mi permiso para mirar...tocar...hacer todo lo que quieras con mi culo...o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo." Bella se quedó sin habla mientras que él se acercaba demasiado, haciéndola sentir incómoda cuando rozó su pierna con su cadera.

El chico se dio la vuelta, y si ella no estaba equivocada, juraría haber notado cómo trató de presionar su erección contra ella. El pánico la invadió cuando miró a sus amigas. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan lanzado – bueno, excepto a Edward, pero él no contaba, ya que sola había tratado de convencerla para que fuera su esclava sexual, mientras que estaba segura de que Tyler, el camarero, solo la querría para una noche.

"Su nombre es Bella. Y sabemos que parece muy tímida. Vuelve después de la tercera o cuarta ronda," dijo Victoria mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de infarto.

Tyler sonrió a Bella antes de que Jessica hiciera su pedido de sushi: Pacific Rim, Samurai, y rollos Firestarter.

"Si nos quedamos con hambre, pediremos más, pero de momento está bien para empezar."

"Nos vemos enseguida, preciosidades," dijo Tyler volviéndole a guiñar el ojo a Bella, haciendo que su cara se calentase rápidamente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su bebida.

"Muy bien, chicas, hagamos que esta noche empiece con estilo," dijo Victoria mientras lamía su muñeca y sacudía un poco de sal sobre su húmeda piel. Bella estaba perdida. Las otras dos mujeres siguieron el ejemplo de Victoria, pero Bella observaba con cautela tratando de averiguar lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿No te gustan los chupitos de tequila?"

"No sé lo que son."

"Oh, pobre niña mimada."

"Angela, no seas tan dura con ella. Tendremos que enseñarle," Jessica regañó a su amiga. "Vale, Bella, lame tu muñeca – eso es, así. Ahora, agita un poco de sal en ella. Buen trabajo. Por último, solo lame la sal y dale un trago a tu tequila. Mira y aprende, hermana."

Las cuatro lo hicieron a la vez, y luego sus compañeras de trabajo comenzaron a reírse al ver la mueca que hizo Bella. La chica sabía que tenía el ceño fruncido, pero el líquido estaba abrasando su garganta y la sal parecía solo intensificar su sabor.

"Bien, ahora coge la lima y muérdela de esta manera."

Bella no podía creer que las mujeres disfrutasen con esa tortura. Su garganta estaba en llamas y sus papilas gustativas le escocían mientras se llevaba un vaso de agua a la boca. Por lo menos la lima suavizó un poco el abrumador sabor del tequila.

"Solo tendrás que ir a por la segunda ronda y entonces estarás lista para bailar," anunció Victoria. Con un suspiro reticente, Bella se lamió la muñeca y cogió el salero. Lo triste era que la segunda ronda había bajado un poco mejor.

Tyler se apresuró a traerles más chupitos junto con los martinis de manzana, y pronto Bella había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido. Pero lo suficiente como para que su cabeza estuviera muy brumosa. Entre ronda y ronda, las mujeres se dirigían a la pista de baile a sudar algo de alcohol.

Al principio, Bella estaba horrorizada por los hombres cuya única pretensión parecía ser magrearse con ellas, pero en su quinta ronda de chupitos, apenas podía darse cuenta siquiera de que el club estaba lleno – a pesar de que se estaba riendo tanto que sus mejillas le dolían.

Las mujeres continuaron bebiendo, bailando y riendo, y así pasaron un par de horas. Bella estaba empezando a caer del otro lado de la dicha del borracho – el lado no tan divertido.

"Señoritas, ha sido un placer serviros esta noche pero ya ha terminado mi turno. Tenía la esperanza de robarte un baile, Bella," dijo Tyler mientras se sentaba a su lado en el bar lleno de gente.

"¡Sí!" Jessica, Victoria y Angela respondieron al unísono.

Bella se sentía tan aturdida que ni siquiera pudo pensar en resistirse cuando Tyler la tomó de la mano y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Su cabeza descendió mientras cerraba sus labios sobre los de ella y sus manos vagaban sobre su trasero. Sabía que debía alejarse – sabía que esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero su confusa cabeza le impedía hacer nada.

"No tenéis por qué quedaros si queréis iros. Yo me aseguraré de que llegue a casa sana y salva," dijo Tyler. Para sorpresa de Bella, las mujeres se rieron y le dijeron adiós con la mano como si fuera perfectamente normal que su camarero la arrastrase hasta quién sabía dónde. Bella quiso negarse, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Él pasó el brazo por su cintura y casi la llevó en brazos hasta la pista de baile, donde puso ambos brazos alrededor de ella y comenzó a rozar sus caderas contra su pelvis.

"Um, no me siento muy bien. Tal vez deberías llevarme con mis amigas," dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras, sorprendida por lo que le costaba hablar.

"Shh, estás bien, muñeca. Bailaremos una canción o dos y luego te llevaré a algún sitio donde puedas tumbarte," respondió antes de que sus labios capturaran los suyos de nuevo, impidiendo que volviese a protestar.

Con su última gota de energía, Bella trató de alejarse, pero era inútil. El mundo empezaba a ennegrecerse, y ella se desplomó en sus brazos a la vez que perdía el conocimiento.

"Eso es, cariño. No te resistas…" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que la joven escuchó.


	12. Capítulo 11

Edward entró en el club, irritado por tener que estar allí, pero era donde su mejor amigo quería reunirse con él. El hombre estaba constantemente a la caza de nuevas mujeres – de una sola noche era su mejor opción para satisfacer sus deseos.

A Edward le gustaban más las mujeres más exclusivas – que hicieran todo lo que él quisiera hasta que se aburriese de ellas. Solo Jasper, un hombre al que conocía desde sus primeros años en el colegio, podría arrastrarle hasta un club, y solo porque era como un hermano para él. Los dos se ayudaban y se apoyaban mutuamente.

Con dos hermanas que le volvían loco, Edward apreciaba la forma que Jasper tenía de mantener su cordura. Sus hermanas eran geniales, pero muy difíciles de controlar a veces. Jasper conocía a Edward mucho mejor que cualquier otro ser humano. Había estado allí cuando Edward había pasado por su divorcio, y permaneció a su lado mientras que Edward hacía todo lo que pudo para recuperarse cuanto antes.

"Veo por la expresión de tu cara que estás encantado de estar aquí."

Edward se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada irritada en la dirección de Jasper. Aún no entendía cómo podía aguantarle a veces, pensó con amargura. Su amistad no habría sobrevivido nunca si le hubiese dado crédito a toda la mierda que la gente decía sobre él. Si Edward hubiese tenido la más mínima duda de que Jasper no fuese un buen tipo, habría cortado todos los lazos que le unían a él.

"Terminemos con esto. Tengo planes para el fin de semana."

"Relájate, hermano. Tienes que pararte y oler las rosas de vez en cuando. Somos dos chicos solteros en busca de mujeres y en este club solo se les permite la entrada a las chicas más bonitas de toda la ciudad. Vamos a pasar un buen rato, y luego hablaremos de negocios."

Edward suspiró mientras que la camarera les conducía hacia un reservado, luego se inclinó para mostrar su amplio escote, mientras que les preguntaba qué querían beber. Edward normalmente habría disfrutado de la vista, pero aún no había sido capaz de quitarse a Ari de la cabeza.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan pillado por una mujer. Esa era la razón por la que debía cortar por lo sano y olvidarse de ella. Ella había dicho _no _– lo que debería poner punto y final a su relación – excepto que Edward no llevaba nada bien que le rechazaran. No es que pudiese recordar la última vez que realmente había sido rechazado.

"Tomaremos un par de tragos de bourbon para empezar," dijo Jasper mientras extendía su mano y ahuecaba el culo de la dueña de la casa.

"Me parece muy bien, pequeño. Enseguida vuelvo," la mujer prácticamente ronroneó.

"Maldita sea, puede que no tenga que buscar más. Esta mujer es tan caliente que va a freír todos mis circuitos," dijo Jasper con un interminable silbido mientras la veía alejarse y balancear sus caderas hipnóticamente.

"No sé cómo puedes liarte con tantas mujeres, dejarlas echas polvo y conseguir que sigan pensando que eres el maldito príncipe encantador," gruñó Edward.

"Todo está en la actitud, tío. Les hago creer que es _su _idea que pasemos solo una noche juntos. Entonces, cuando me largo, piensan que ha sido una noche de sexo excepcional, y acabamos siendo buenos amigos."

Edward soltó un bufido mientras miraba alrededor del club. Estaba bastante lleno para ser las siete de la tarde del viernes. Había esperado tener un poco de paz durante un par de horas más. Cuando empezó a dirigir su aburrida mirada de nuevo a su amigo, sus ojos se encontraron con una mujer que estaba siendo arrastrada por la pista de baile.

"No," dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jasper mientras seguía la mirada de Edward y vio a una pequeña morena en brazos de un hombre en la pista de baile. "¿La conoces?"

Los dos hombres vieron cómo el hombre se aferraba a la mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba apoyado contra él mientras que él la sobaba por todas partes.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

"¡Hijo de puta!"

Edward se puso de pie tan bruscamente que deslizó la silla unos metros por detrás de él, golpeando a la gente que pasaba por allí. Cuando la silla golpeó a uno de los clientes, este refunfuñó un poco, pero luego siguió andando. Había sido la decisión correcta no detenerse para plantarle cara a Edward, porque sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre mientras veía cómo Bella era arrastrada lejos de la pista de baile. Por un momento, Edward quiso descargar su furia con el cliente cabreado, quien solo había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Jasper mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Edward. Ese movimiento casi le noqueó.

"¡Ella está obviamente borracha, prácticamente desmayada, y ese hijo de puta se está aprovechando de ella!"

Con Jasper justo detrás de él, Edward rápidamente cruzó el club y siguió a Bella y al extraño, acercándose justo a tiempo para escuchar al bastardo hablar con sus amigos.

"Oye, Tyler. Parece que ya has cazado a otra."

"¡Maldita sea! Está buenísima."

"Sí, si te gusta el look drogado."

Los cuatro hombres se echaron a reír cuando Tyler les envió una mirada de complicidad, y luego se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Edward estaba justo detrás de él. Les siguió hasta el aparcamiento y vio al tal Tyler comenzar a conducir a Bella hacia una especie de casa destartalada detrás del club.

Por encima de su cadáver.

"He llamado a la policía. No creo que esta sea la primera vez que ese cretino intenta algo así."

Edward se volvió para ver a Jasper a su lado mientras se acercaban a Tyler y Bella. Edward asintió y cerró la brecha que le separaba de su presa.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Gritó Edward mientras agarraba el brazo del chico.

"No es asunto tuyo," espetó Tyler mientras trataba de seguir avanzando hacia adelante.

"Por lo que te he escuchado decirle a tus amigos, has drogado a esta mujer y ahora vas a llevarla a tu refugio para violarla."

"¿Quién diablos eres? No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Esta es mi novia. Solo se ha pasado un poco bebiendo y la estoy llevando a casa para que duerma la mona."

"Escucha, imbécil, si yo fuera tú, me metería en tu casa sin ella y escondería allí tu patético cadáver porque mi amigo está a punto de patearte el culo por todo este estacionamiento. Y yo estoy más que dispuesto a echarle una mano," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

El chico miró hacia todas partes. Edward podía ver que estaba tratando de decidir si luchar para llevarse a su víctima o dejarla y salir volando. El miedo se impuso al ver la furia en los ojos de Edward y la determinación de Jasper. De repente, Tyler empujó a Bella hacia ellos dos, y luego echó a correr hacia la cabaña.

Edward cogió a Bella justo antes de que se cayera al suelo. Pensó por un momento en dejarla sobre el pavimento y salir corriendo detrás del yonki, pero cuando ella gimió en sus brazos, supo que no podía dejarla.

Jasper entendió el dilema de su amigo y le tranquilizó. "Yo me encargaré de vigilar el lugar y asegurarme de que no salga. Cuida de ella. Llámame si puedes más tarde y dime qué tal se encuentra," dijo antes de subir la escaleras destartaladas de la entrada a la casa y de apoyarse en la barandilla, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

"¿Bella? Bella, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Edward mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la sacudía suavemente. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron, y era obvio que su visión era borrosa cuando ella entornó los ojos hacia él. Le llevó varios minutos centrarse en su cara.

"¿Edward? ¿Cuándo has venido?"

Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, arañándole con las uñas antes de sonreír.

"Mmm, hueles muy bien," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exigió él.

Bella frunció las cejas, como si no tuviera ni idea y fuera una pregunta muy difícil de contestar. "Yo...no me acuerdo"

"¡Te llevaré a casa!"

Edward se puso furioso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en un club un viernes por la noche? Y, ¿cómo se había permitido a sí misma llegar a esta situación?

Si él no hubiera estado allí, podrían estarla violando en este preciso instante. Esa era la razón por la que debería aceptar su generosa oferta.

Estaba claro que la chica no era capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

Se dirigió a su coche y la puso en el asiento delantero, donde rápidamente se volvió a desmayar. Con un giro de su muñeca, Edward sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a Jasper, pidiéndole que le informara en cuanto el hombre fuese arrestado. Quería asegurarse de que encerrasen a esa basura durante un largo tiempo y, esperaba que nunca volviese a tratar de hacerle nada semejante a ninguna otra mujer.

Edward comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, pero cambió de idea. Nunca había llevado a ninguna mujer allí y no iba a empezar ahora. Girando el volante, se metió por una calle lateral y dio marcha atrás, en dirección al apartamento de ella.

Cuando se detuvo en su domicilio, entrecerró los ojos, disgustado.

¿Por qué alguien elegiría vivir en un lugar tan horrible? Su sueldo era bastante bueno. Tendría que haberse largado ya de allí. Él sabía que Bella tenía muchos gastos, pero encontrar un lugar seguro en el que vivir debería haber estado en la cima de sus prioridades.

Por suerte, Bella llevaba un bolso con correa, que todavía colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Buscó en él y encontró la llave, y luego la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la escalera inestable hasta el segundo rellano, donde encontró el pomo de la puerta a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Le tomó varios intentos antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

Su indignación creció al ver su pequeña y vieja sala de estar sin apenas muebles. La tumbó en el sofá hasta que pudo encender algunas luces y encontrar la cama, y entonces cogió su móvil y llamó a su médico particular. El respetado médico dijo que estaría allí tan pronto como fuera posible, aunque el hombre se detuvo por un instante cuando Edward le dio la dirección.

Edward también se hubiera detenido. Mientras esperaba a que el doctor Gerandy llegase, se puso a investigar su apartamento, lo cual solo le llevó unos escasos minutos. La nevera estaba prácticamente vacía, los armarios, desnudos, y sus artículos eran prácticamente inexistentes. No era de extrañar que la mujer estuviese demasiado flaca. Era más evidente que nunca que Bella no sabía cómo cuidar de sí misma. Si alguien podría beneficiarse de ser su amante, esa era ella sin lugar a dudas. Ella sacaría muchos más beneficios de su acuerdo que él. No podía comprender su rechazo.

Desde el mismo instante en que ella estuviese de acuerdo, sería trasladada a un hermoso apartamento, donde tendría mucho que comer y no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero – ni siquiera después de que él hubiese terminado con ella. Edward les pagaba a sus amantes una buena pensión cuando sus servicios ya no eran necesarios, asegurándose de que siguieran estando cuidadas y de que tuvieran un futuro prometedor.

La segunda llamada que Edward hizo fue a su asistente, quien le aseguró que tendría su nevera y armarios llenos en cuestión de horas. Edward quería que Bella fuera la que diera el paso de acercarse a él, pero no iba a abandonarla en estas circunstancias mientras esperaba su inevitable sumisión.

Edward suspiró de alivio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La abrió y dejó que el médico entrase, quien levantó las cejas inquisitivamente. Edward no se molestó en explicarle nada, solo le condujo hasta la cama para que pudiera examinar a Bella. Al doctor Gerandy no le llevó mucho tiempo diagnosticar el problema.

"No lo sabré con seguridad hasta que reciba el resultado de las pruebas, pero parece como si hubiera ingerido una dosis de la Droga de la Violación. El que se la dio probablemente la echó en su bebida, provocando en ella un cansancio y el estado hipnótico en el que se encuentra. A menudo tiene un efecto casi amnésico, lo que significa que la víctima no recuerda nada al día siguiente"

La ira de Edward aumentó a un nivel peligroso. Ese hombre que la había tenido en sus brazos la había drogado y había planeado hacer quién sabe qué con ella antes de dejarla tirada en cualquier lugar.

Una vez que Edward se aseguró por completo de que Bella iba a estar bien, decidió que le haría una visita al atacante. Tenía muchos amigos en la comisaría que no tendría ningún problema en hacerse los despistados mientras que Edward le propinaba una buena paliza – o tal vez dos o tres.

"¿Es necesario que la lleve al hospital?"

"No parece que haya ingerido un nivel peligrosamente alto de droga, cualquiera que sea, pero no estaría de más que mantuvieras un ojo en ella durante el resto de la noche. Si en algún momento presenta problemas para respirar, entonces llévala inmediatamente a urgencias, aunque allí no podrán hacer más que darle los medicamentos que yo acabo de suministrarle. Algunas de las víctimas han llegado a morir a causa de una reacción adversa a la Droga de la Violación que he mencionado antes, pero ya habría mostrado alguno de sus síntomas."

"La llevaré ahora mismo al hospital por si acaso."

"No veo ningún signo de efecto adverso. Honestamente, creo que va a estar bien. He sido tu médico durante mucho tiempo, y creo que nunca te he aconsejado mal. Si sintiera que existiese la más mínima necesidad de la que acercaras al hospital, no dudaría en decírtelo. Solo necesita líquidos y descansar lo máximo posible."

"Si piensas que es lo mejor – pero si en algún momento noto en ella algo que me mosquea, la llevaré a urgencias de inmediato." De mala gana, Edward tomó el consejo del médico y le acompañó hasta la puerta de salida.

Después, se preparó para una noche muy larga.


	13. Capítulo 12

Bella se despertó con un golpeteo incesante en su cabeza, como si tuviera un equipo de percusión dentro de ella. Trató de mirar a través de las estrechas rendijas de sus párpados, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Su cuerpo se retorció en la cama y sintió un intenso malestar que la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Tómate esto, Bella. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor."

Bella se congeló ante el sonido de la voz de Edward. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo en la misma habitación que él? ¿Dónde estaba? Por un momento, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, lo que hizo que el dolor y el pánico aumentasen.

Tratar de buscar en su cabeza lo último que recordaba era angustioso, pero aún así, Bella intentó evocar algún recuerdo de la noche anterior. Poco a poco, a través de un espeso y nebuloso velo, algunas imágenes mentales comenzaron a aparecer paulatinamente.

Ella había estado en el club con sus amigas. Sabía que estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero lo estaba pasando en grande – riendo, coqueteando con el camarero y actuando como cualquier chica normal de veintitrés años sin preocupaciones en una noche de viernes.

Sin embargo, ella no era una chica normal. Tenía una madre a la que cuidar, cuentas que pagar, y un estrés demasiado duradero para ser saludable. Ella solo había querido pasar una noche libre de todas esas cosas. Parecía que no tenía derecho ni siquiera a eso.

No importaba lo mucho que buscase en su memoria, no parecía recordar haberse encontrado con Edward en el club. Lo último que recordaba era a sus amigas animándola a bailar con el camarero. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. Todo estaba muy difuso por aquel entonces.

"Vamos, Bella. Voy a incorporarte. Sé que te va a doler, pero en cuanto te tomes estas pastillas, empezarás a sentirte mejor. He apagado las luces para que puedas abrir los ojos."

Al minuto siguiente Bella solo podía sentir un dolor insoportable mientras que Edward la agarraba por debajo de los brazos y la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella empezó a tener ganas de vomitar cuando sintió como si su cuerpo se estuviera desgarrando por dentro.

Sintió el borde de un vaso contra su labio inferior y abrió automáticamente la boca, sintiendo un pequeño alivio cuando el líquido frío como el hielo se deslizó por su garganta. Sintió los dedos callosos de Edward en su labio, y, abrió la boca una vez más solo para sentir como una pastilla era colocada sobre su lengua. Ella tragó cuando sintió de nuevo el vaso contra sus labios.

Todavía no tenía el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos. Esperaría hasta que el martilleo de la cabeza disminuyese un poco.

En los próximos minutos, se concentró en coger y soltar aire profundamente mientras que empezaba a sentir los efectos de la pastilla mágica. El latido en su cabeza y el dolor inaguantable en todo su cuerpo no desaparecieron, pero comenzaron a ceder a un nivel soportable.

Finalmente, Bella se armó de valor y abrió los ojos poco a poco. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero no tardó mucho en ver a Rafe sentado junto a la cama en una de las sillas desvencijadas de su cocina.

Ella se sorprendió al encontrarse al sofisticado hombre en su apartamento. Nunca hubiera pensado que _ese _día llegaría. El hombre tenía demasiada clase como para pasar el rato en los suburbios de San Francisco.

Luchó para enfocar su mirada, sin dejar de sorprenderse por lo que veía. Edward tenía una barba incipiente de al menos un par de días, y unas ojeras que atestiguaban su falta de sueño. La curiosidad de Bella se disparó; ¿qué demonios habría sucedido?

"Me alegro de verte despierta al fin. Has estado semiinconsciente durante las últimas horas, pero aún así, has podido beber algo de líquido y también te he llevado un par de veces al baño. Estaba empezando a pensar que el doctor estaba equivocado. Has dormido durante toda la noche y todo el día, e ibas a empalmar ya con la segunda noche cuando te has despertado."

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un doctor? ¿Qué doctor? ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?" Bella se sorprendió una vez más por la ronquera de su voz. Sonaba como si no hubiera hablado en años.

"Fuiste drogada anoche en el club. Yo estaba allí y pude detener al hombre antes de que te llevara hasta su refugio e hiciera cosas inimaginables contigo."

Bella esperó a que continuara. Cuando él no dijo nada más, ella levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos llenos de ira. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con ella cuando ella era a la que casi habían violado? No era como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. No era como si ella le hubiese pedido que fuese hasta allí a salvarla para luego jugar a los médicos.

Cuando los dos desviaron sus respectivas miradas hacia abajo, la realidad de la situación les golpeó. Alguien había estado a punto de violarla. Parecía irreal – como si estuviera mirando a través de una ventana y viese como esa misma historia le sucedía a otra persona.

Tener una vida prácticamente antisocial tenía sus aspectos positivos, y uno de ellos era pensar que las cosas más horribles que existían nunca podrían ocurrirte a ti. La muerte, la violación, el suicidio – todo eso pasaba, pero a Bella le parecían desgracias tan lejanas a ella que nunca pensó que pudiese ser víctima de alguna de ellas. Con su cabeza todavía palpitando, trató de tragarse el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. La realidad de la situación volvería a golpearla pronto, pero ahora era mejor no pensar en ello.

"Wow. Supongo que no te andas con rodeos"

"No veo ningún sentido en andarse por las ramas."

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

"Es sábado por la noche, así que unas veinte horas. Tienes que estar hambrienta."

"No. Solo pensar en comida me hace sentir enferma. Estoy bien. Te agradezco mucho que hayas estado aquí conmigo asegurándote de que estuviera bien, pero puedo cuidar de mí misma."

"No estás bien en absoluto, Bella. Ten han drogado y casi te han violado. Así que no voy a ninguna parte. Haré que nos traigan algo de comer."

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada más, él se levantó, sacó su teléfono y graciosamente salió de la habitación mientras marcaba un número. Ella todavía estaba luchando para lidiar con el dolor que había invadido su cuerpo, por lo que se sentía demasiado débil para discutir con un hombre tan testarudo. No era como si fuera a abrirle la boca y forzar la comida por su garganta. Al menos no _pensaba _que fuera capaz de ir tan lejos.

Con un gemido, Bella movió sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Lentamente se puso de pie. Sus piernas estaba temblorosas por lo que se aferró a un lado de la cama hasta que estuvo segura de que no iba a caerse de bruces. Cuando el mareo pasó, respiró hondo y con cautela, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando firmemente la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando se miró en el espejo – incluso bajo esa iluminación de mala muerte – casi volvió a gemir. Su cabello parecía como si las ratas hubieran excavado varios nidos en su interior, su rostro era fantasmal, y tenía manchas de color marrón rojizo debajo de sus ojos que acentuaban sus prominentes pómulos.

Si se hubiera topado con alguien con ese aspecto, hubiera asumido que la persona estaba muerta o a punto de morir. Ni Hollywood podría hacer un mejor trabajo de maquillaje. Agotando su último resquicio de energía, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes, se enjuagó la boca y se pasó un peine por sus enredos. No estaba tratando de impresionar a Edward, solo esperaba que adecentar un poco su apariencia la hiciese sentir algo mejor.

Para cuando abrió la puerta del baño de nuevo, ya no le quedaba ni una gota de la escasa energía con la que se había despertado, pero se sentía un poco más humana.

Edward estaba sentado bajo una pequeña luz en una esquina, donde había instalado su ordenador portátil en un pequeño escritorio que no era de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de la nueva ropa de cama que cubría el colchón.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, su espalda no parecía estar tan perjudicada como lo hubiese estado si hubiese permanecido en su cama de siempre durante veinte horas. De ninguna manera podía haber dormido en su mueble de segunda mano durante tantas horas y no sentir cada vértebra de su espalda. Poco a poco volvió a la cama y levantó la sábana solo para ver un colchón nuevo.

Bella no sabía si estar agradecida o sentirse invadida. Comprar una cama era algo demasiado íntimo para que un extraño se encargara de ello. Y ella no quería estar más en deuda con Edward de lo que ya estaba. No podía permitirse el lujo de devolverle todo lo que el hombre se habría gastado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se negaba a tener ese remordimiento grabado siempre a fuego en su conciencia.

Lo dejaría estar por ahora porque le parecía muy grosero por su parte enfadarse con un hombre que le había proporcionado una buena cama en la que descansar cuando ella estaba enferma. No obstante, devolverle el dinero no sería nada fácil – él se lo tomaría como un asalto a su orgullo. Tendría que meterle un sobre anónimo por debajo de la puerta, o algo por el estilo. No tenía por qué saber que ese dinero venía de ella – con que lo supiera ella era suficiente.

Cuando Bella volvió a la cama y tiró de las mantas, alguien llamó a la puerta de su apartamento. El sonido se hizo eco en su cabeza, como si fuera un conjunto de bombos tocando un ritmo alegre. Y Bella creía que ya se le estaba pasando el dolor.

Con unos movimientos muy cautelosos, se acostó y se cubrió la cabeza con una de las almohadas de suaves plumas, con la esperanza de bloquear el sonido del próximo ataque a la puerta de madera fina. Por suerte, no hubo más golpes. Pronto, sin embargo, unos deliciosos aromas se inmiscuyeron por debajo de su almohada, llenando sus fosas nasales.

Después de oír algunos ruidos que provenían de su pequeña cocina, el olor a comida caliente se hizo más fuerte, y Edward se sentó junto a su cama.

"Intenta sentarte, Bella – es hora de comer algo. Te he traído sopa y pan recién hecho."

"No tengo hambre," dijo ella, sin querer aceptar nada más de él. Toda esta situación estaba empezando a ser un poco ridícula. Solo quería que él se fuese a casa.

Su estómago aprovechó la oportunidad para gruñir en voz alta, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Edward supiese que estaba mintiendo – que sin duda _tenía _hambre. Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que aquellos aromas la asaltaron.

"Vamos, Bella. Siéntate y cómete la sopa," dijo Edward con una sonrisa evidente en su voz.

No quería darle la satisfacción de verle hacer lo que él quería, pero su estómago decidió gruñir otra vez, y ella estaba demasiado hambrienta para seguir fingiendo. Con frustración y gran esfuerzo, arrojó la almohada lejos de ella y, se fue incorporando lentamente.

Edward puso la bandeja en su regazo y ella prácticamente empezó a babear cuando vio el plato de sopa y el pan caliente. Sin más vacilación, arrancó un trozo de suave pan y lo mojó en la sopa antes de llevárselo a la boca y probar bocado.

Sus papilas gustativas explotaron mientras que cuidadosamente tragaba y luego siguió devorando la sopa, la cual fue poco a poco apaciguando su hambre. Cuando ella se terminó toda la comida de la bandeja, se dio cuenta de que el martilleo en su cabeza había desaparecido, aunque el agotamiento la estaba consumiendo. No le importaba. Podía dormir un poco más, y cuando despertase, sería un nuevo día con suerte sin dolor, y definitivamente sin Edward.

Con cuidado, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Cuando empezó a quedarse dormida, escuchó a Edward hablando por teléfono. Solo minutos más tarde, apenas escuchó sus últimas palabras, sin estar segura de si ya estaría soñando.

"Bella, será mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa. Tengo cosas que atender, y no voy a dejarte aquí sola. Las pastillas que te he dado son para el dolor, pero también te van a dar mucho sueño, por lo que no quiero que te sorprendas cuando te despiertes en una cama que no es la tuya...Bella...¿me estás oyendo?"

Bella murmuró algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué. Afortunadamente, el sueño se hizo cargo y su dolor se desvaneció.


	14. Capítulo 13

Bella se despertó sintiéndose mejor, pero no al cien por cien. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueó la espalda, pero no se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa hasta que se dio la vuelta y sintió el fresco satén bajo sus dedos.

No estaba en su propia cama. ¿Habría muerto? ¿Era esto lo que se sentía cuando se iba al cielo? Las sábanas eran increíbles y se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una suave nube de algodón, era una cama realmente cómoda.

Al abrir los ojos, fue bombardeada con una luz natural mientras miraba alrededor de la enorme habitación y a través las cortinas abiertas que pertenecían a unos ventanales de por lo menos, dos metros y medio de altura.

"Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a dormir todo el día."

Bella siguió el sonido de esas palabras y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una joven de unos veinticinco años de pie junto a su cama.

"Um, ¿dónde estoy?"

"En la residencia del señor Cullen. Me dijo que podrías estar un poco desubicada cuando te despertases, que te habían drogado. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. El médico ha pasado a verte de nuevo esta mañana y dijo que la fiebre ha bajado y que ya estás prácticamente bien, pero también dijo que necesitabas ser vigilada durante las próximas veinticuatro-cuarenta y ocho horas."

"¿Cuarenta y ocho horas? ¿Qué día es hoy?" Preguntó Bella a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

"Es lunes, y soy las diez de la mañana pasadas. Has estado aquí dos noches seguidas, pero ayer te subió la fiebre y el doctor te suministró una alta dosis de analgésicos. Ahora tienes mucho mejor color."

"¡Me tengo que ir! Mi jefe me va a despedir," exclamó Bella mientras saltaba de la cama. El cuarto comenzó a girar levemente a su alrededor y ella se fue hacia atrás, aterrizando por suerte en el mullido colchón.

"Whoa, cuidado. El señor Cullen ha llamado a tu trabajo y ya saben que no vas a poder asistir en unos cuantos días."

"No tenía derecho a hacer eso. ¡Y desde luego, no tenía derecho a secuestrarme de mi casa!"

La mujer miró a Bella como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. Tal vez lo estaba, teniendo en cuenta el desastre en el que ella misma se había metido, pero estaba enfadada porque el hombre se hubiera zambullido de esa manera en sus asuntos y hubiese tomado el control sobre su vida. Ella se negaba a estar más en deuda con el hombre. Pensó en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, y el incidente del hospital, y negó con la cabeza – no parecía ser capaz de alejarse de él. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de deberle nada más.

"Está bien, Emily. Ya me encargó yo de la señorita Swan."

Bella volvió la cabeza bruscamente y se quedó sin respiración al ver a Edward de pie en la puerta. A pesar de que Bella no le había dado permiso a sus ojos, ellos bebieron de su espectacular figura. No entendía cómo podía despreciar todo lo que él había hecho hasta entonces, y aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse atraída hacia él, pero cada vez que el hombre estaba presente, tenía que luchar cada vez más para mantener sus hormonas a un nivel respetable, sobre todo después de ese sueño memorable.

Tan rápido como pudo, Bella apartó la mirada de sus fascinantes ojos y se centró en un botón de su camisa en su lugar. Tenía que mantener la calma, tenía que volver a su apartamento y al mundo real antes de que empezase a pensar que podía aceptar su indecente proposición.

"Te agradezco mucho que me hayas cuidado tanto estos días, pero ahora tengo que irme a casa. Tengo un trabajo que resulta que me gusta, y una vida esperándome," dijo, orgullosa de la falsa valentía en su tono de voz. En su interior, estaba temblando como una hoja en una brisa de otoño.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Bella," dijo antes de detenerse. "Órdenes del médico."

Como si una orden de su médico fuese a detenerla.

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?" Ella había aprendido lo suficiente sobre Edward como para saber que tratar de discutir con él era inútil. No perdería el tiempo en participar en una batalla que sabía que iba a perder. Simplemente se vestiría y saldría por la puerta principal. No pensaba que él fuera a ir tan lejos como para detenerla físicamente.

"Tienes ropa limpia en el baño – la puerta de la derecha. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y luego te reúnes conmigo abajo para el almuerzo?" Como si el asunto estuviese resuelto, Edward se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Bella deseaba ser más rápida mentalmente para devolverle una réplica sarcástica adecuada, pero por supuesto, no pudo pensar en nada ingenioso hasta que se encerró en el cuarto de baño de invitados.

Miró a su alrededor con asombro. Cuando era más joven y veía películas románticas, soñaba con tener un baño tan maravilloso como este. Ella no había sido pobre, pero en la modesta casa que había compartido con su madre, había primado lo práctico frente a los pocos lujos que podrían haberse permitido.

La habitación en la que se encontraba podría ser clasificada como un spa, muy espaciosa y adornada. Ella se deslizó a través de las baldosas con calefacción, y luego pasó la mano por el mármol que rodeaba al jacuzzi.

No había planeado tomarse ningún baño, dispuesta a no seguir ninguna de las órdenes que emitiese Edward, pero la bañera estaba gritando su nombre. Él le había dicho que se duchase, de todos modos, por lo que darse un baño no era exactamente lo que él le había dicho. ¡Eso es!

Los grifos de oro eran suaves, estaban muy bien pulidos, y no requerían de ningún esfuerzo para ser movidos. A Bella se le escapó una risita cuando el agua comenzó a fluir en cascada sobre su boca. Varias botellas de baño de burbujas estaban agrupadas en una cesta en la esquina de la bañera, y la decisión más difícil de Bella en ese momento era que increíble aroma quería usar. Finalmente se decidió por el de melocotón y miel, y a continuación, inhaló la cara esencia que la rodeaba.

Una vez que Bella había entrado en la bañera y se había hundido en ella de modo que solo su cabeza sobresalía sobre el nivel del agua, se permitió exhalar un suspiro de satisfacción. Con una amplia sonrisa, decidió que podía quedarse en ese exacto lugar durante los próximos cien años. Edward podía tener paciencia mientras que esperaba por ella. Si la suerte estaba de su parte, tal vez se desesperaría tanto que acabaría por marcharse, y así ella podría escapar.

Cuando apoyó la cabeza en la suave almohada de baño y cerró los ojos, hizo caso omiso de la pequeña voz interior que le decía que estaba loca por querer escapar de un refugio secreto como este. Pero no era del increíble spa de lo que quería huir; era de las reglas que Edward le haría seguir estrictamente si finalmente se decantara por aceptar su generosidad. Ella no sería la amante de nadie – ni por todo el lujo ni toda la seguridad del mundo. Una parte de ella deseaba poder decir que _sí_ simplemente, y quitarse todo el peso de sus hombros, pero una parte más grande aún sabía que esa no sería ella.

Su madre la había educado para ser independiente, para ganar lo que quisiera en la vida, y para nunca dejar que nadie la hiciese sentir barata. Estar con Edward podría consumir lentamente su alma – todo lo que ella era. Se puede sentir como en el cielo, pero en realidad, solo estaría en un _muy_ encubierto infierno.

Cuando cerró el chorro del agua y comenzó a masajear suavemente su cuerpo, dejó la mente en blanco y se empezó a quedar dormida mientras disfrutaba plenamente del mágico ambiente del baño de invitados de Edward.

La irritación de Edward crecía dramáticamente a medida que pasaban las horas sin que hubiera sabido nada de Bella. Sabía que la mujer era terca y que haría todo lo contrario a lo que él le pidiese, pero le resultaba excepcionalmente grosero que no se dignase a aparecer cuando él estaba siendo tan hospitalario.

Nunca antes había llevado a una mujer a su casa. Este era un gran paso para él, y mientras que su temperamento estallaba, empezó a comprender exactamente por qué ya no invitaba a ninguna mujer a su casa. Era la razón por la que no quería tener una relación "normal" con nadie.

Tener un acuerdo de negocios con una mujer, asegurarse de que ella entendiese bien las condiciones y los términos era mucho más inteligente que jugar y caminar sobre alfileres y agujas. Quería que sus mujeres hicieran lo que él dijera cuando él lo dijera – no que peleasen con él a cada paso del camino. Debería de haber contratado una enfermera para Bella. No entendía por qué había sentido la necesidad de cuidar de ella él mismo. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo en ese horrible apartamento.

Le había ofrecido un lugar agradable para vivir, un gran sueldo, y muchos lujos que estaba seguro, no habría visto jamás. ¿Por qué estaba empeñada en darle la espalda a todo eso?

Después de que pasaran otros quince minutos, Edward perdió su último gramo de paciencia. Sin permitir que su exasperación fuera evidente, se levantó de la mesa lentamente y se paseó por los pasillos hasta la gran escalera de su enorme mansión.

Le llevó más de dos minutos llegar a la habitación de invitados que le había dado a Bella, pero no se permitió acelerar su paso, dado que quería llegar a ella tan pronto como fuera posible, en lugar de eso, mantuvo un ritmo fresco y tranquilo. Ninguna mujer controlaba sus acciones.

"Señor Cullen," dijo Emily mientras saltaba de la silla cuando se sorprendió al verle aparecer de repente. "La señorita Swan no ha salido del baño todavía. ¿Quiere que le diga que se dé prisa?"

"No. Puede retirarse." Edward no se detuvo en su avance. Tampoco se giró para asegurarse de que su criada había hecho lo que le había pedido.

Todos los que trabajaban para él acataban sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Sería mejor dejar de insistir en contratar a Bella. Con sus tendencias rebeldes, su relación profesional no acabaría bien.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y pudo comprobar que estaba cerrada con llave. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus rasgos. ¿De verdad creía que podía impedirle el acceso a alguna habitación de su casa? Su pulso se aceleró cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su llave maestra. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Dejar de intentarlo? Oh, no. Entrenar a Bella para que se sometiera a él sería más divertido que cualquier otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar.

La fragancia sensual del baño de burbujas le invadió en el momento en que entró en la habitación. Su corazón se aceleró aún más, mientras que sus ojos se centraban en el cuerpo de Bella en el interior de la bañera. La mayoría de las burbujas habían desaparecido, dejando prácticamente la totalidad de su figura perfectamente expuesta para su placer visual.

La visión de Bella mojada y cubierta en un fino velo de jabón iba a ser la fuente de más de una fantasía en un futuro previsible. Edward sintió que empezaba a endurecerse mientras se acercaba más a ella; se sentó en el borde de la bañera y dejó que su mano se hundiese en el agua aún caliente.

Cuando deslizó sus dedos a los largo de su caja torácica, ella se estremeció y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con su mirada. Era caliente y hambrienta, mientras que las profundidades de sus soñolientos ojos se llenaron rápidamente de deseo.

"No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Bella," susurró mientras que sus dedos bailaban por su torso.

Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero no podía terminar de pronunciar las palabras cuando se vio envuelta en la extraña química que compartían.

Ya era hora de que él le mostró lo espectacular que sería si estuvieran juntos, si ella se decidía a aceptar sus condiciones. Era evidente que la paciencia le estaba abandonando, y que no era capaz de apartarla de su mente. Ahora era el momento de persuadirla.

Metió la mano en el agua y sacó su mojada figura de la bañera sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando su cuerpo desnudo sobre su regazo mientras que este empapaba su traje.

Con un jadeo sobresaltado, ella puso sus manos contra su pecho, con la intención de alejarle.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Lo que ambos tanto deseamos."

Edward bajó su boca sobre la de ella y rompió su regla de "nada de besar" – devorando su boca con un hambre interminable que le desgarró por dentro.


	15. Capítulo 14

Cuando la boca de Edward capturó la de Bella, ella se quedó tiesa durante varios segundos, pensando que podía ser capaz de resistirse. Cuando él pasó su lengua por sus dientes y acarició el contorno de sus labios, la resistencia se volvió inútil.

La sensación de la explosión en el interior de su cuerpo deshizo todo pensamiento de su mente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Nunca había experimentado algo de esta magnitud. Su estómago se agitaba, y sintió una sensación de hinchazón en su ser.

Bella apretó las piernas, tratando de aliviar la presión que estaba empezando a construirse allí. Cuando intentó reunir la fuerza de voluntad para empujar a Edward, la boca de este se movió lentamente por su garganta, trazando suaves besos por toda la longitud de su esbelto cuello. Su lengua recorrió su piel y sus dientes mordieron su hombro dulcemente.

Bella se estremeció, y se sorprendió cuando él la levantó sin esfuerzo con la agilidad única de unos fuertes músculos, y luego entró en el dormitorio, depositándola sobre el colchón y dejando que su cuerpo se hundiese en su comodidad.

"Normalmente no tengo sexo con una mujer sin que haya sido primero mi empleada – sin un acuerdo formal – pero parece que no puedo apartarte de mi mente. Tengo que poseerte, y estoy cansado de resistirme. No voy a parar hasta que tú me digas que lo haga, así que si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora," Edward le ordenó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y empezaba a desabrocharse su empapada camisa.

Bella sabía que era el momento de decirle que esto no iba a suceder. Tenía que pronunciar esas palabras más allá de su apretada garganta y exigirle que la dejara en paz. Pero a medida que el hombre exponía su contorneado pecho de color oliva mientras desabrochaba el último botón de su camisa, ella se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba pensando.

La visión de sus marcados abdominales y su estrecha cintura envió más sensaciones a través de su cuerpo. Sintió un pellizco en sus pechos y cómo sus pezones se endurecían, generando un doloroso y exquisito placer. Bella se llevó las manos a sus pechos y apretó su rosada piel, tratando de aliviar el dolor de su deseo.

El roce de sus manos envió más sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, e involuntariamente abrió sus piernas. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Edward mientras que este se quitaba el resto de la ropa y se quedaba de pie junto a la cama, gloriosamente desnudo, luciendo como una estatua de Adonis.

Era la pura perfección, desde su pelo oscuro y despeinado hasta las mismas plantas de sus pies. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de músculos, y su gran erección saludaba orgullosa, lista para penetrarla. Un miedo la inundó, pero lo único que ella sentía en estos momentos era necesidad.

"Sin remordimientos, Bella. Ya es demasiado tarde," murmuró él mientras tomaba sus manos y las levantaba sobre su cabeza. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él se inclinó y capturó uno de sus pezones doloridos con su boca, chupándolo profundamente dentro de la calidez de su boca.

Bella separó las caderas de la cama, guiándolas en su dirección, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Él echó su pierna por encima de la de ella, atrapándola mientras su boca devoraba primero una tensa yema, y luego la otra.

Le soltó las manos y ella inmediatamente las puso sobre su cabeza y corrió sus dedos por su denso cabello, tirando de él, tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar mientras que él aliviaba el dolor de sus senos, lo que causó que una nueva oleada de placer se extendiese por la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Su estómago se estremeció al sentir el calor que irradiaba de su centro. La humedad recubría su interior, preparándose para su entrada, mientras que la mano de Edward subía por su muslo y sus dedos trazaban los bordes de su resbaladiza hendidura. Él deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, y el fuego que ardía en el interior de Bella se convirtió en un rugiente infierno.

Ella se apretó contra él, sin comprender los cambios que cursaban a través de ella, pero su cuerpo instintivamente se hizo cargo mientras que ella buscaba alivio. Esto no era nada parecido a aquella primera experiencia desastrosa que tuvo con aquel compañero torpe de universidad. Estaba ardiendo, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Edward podría saciar su rabiosa sed.

La boca de Edward bajó por su estómago, haciéndola gritar mientras que tocaba cada centímetro de su palpitante torso. Bella estaba llegando a algo que nunca pensó que experimentaría. ¿Podía algo tan increíble ser verdaderamente posible? ¿Por qué no había tratado de experimentarlo antes?

No parecía capaz de obtener suficiente oxígeno – respirar se hacía cada vez más complicado mientras que su corazón tronaba. La presión en su núcleo estaba empezando a ser tan inaguantable que Bella estaba a punto de llorar y giró su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que Edward se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para devorar su cuerpo.

"Por favor, Edward, por favor, haz que pare," exclamó mientras que alzaba sus caderas, haciendo que sus dedos se sumergiesen profundamente en sus empapados pliegues.

"Oh, Bella, esto no ha hecho más que empezar," murmuró antes de obligarla a separar aún más sus piernas y de arremolinar su lengua alrededor del interior de sus muslos. Ella gimió de placer mientras sus dedos se movían con rapidez dentro y fuera de su hinchado calor, mientras que su hábil lengua dibujaba círculos alrededor de la zona. Cuando su lengua descendió sobre su yema hinchada, su presión se disparó peligrosamente. Bella sintió cómo un cosquilleo empezaba a inundar todo su cuerpo a la par que la tensión llegaba a un punto culminante.

Él chupó y succionó sus húmedos pliegues mientras que bombeaba sus dedos dentro de ella cada vez más rápido, haciendo que alcanzase su liberación.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó ir, desterrando los pensamientos en su cerebro, incluso aquellos que le daban a entender que estaba haciendo algo malo. Ciertamente, no se sentía como algo _malo_. Se sentía como la mejor cosa que había hecho en su vida. Quería alcanzar su liberación final, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que el momento terminase. Quería volver a revivir esta experiencia una y otra vez.

De repente, él presionó su lengua con fuerza, y ella explotó. Cuando sus labios rodearon su renovado dolor y sus dedos entraron hasta el fondo de su ser, Bella empezó a temblar; su palpitante carne se contraía, pulsando una y otra vez.

Bella se empezó a sentir mareada mientras que el fuego salía por los poros de su cuerpo, Sus pechos se sentían pesados, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo ardía. Edward redujo la velocidad del movimiento de su lengua y succionó suavemente sus jugos, evocando más espasmos en ella. Cuando el último de sus temblores comenzó a cesar, él empezó de nuevo a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, y ella trató de juntar las piernas. _¡No! _Ya había acabado. No podría soportar nada más.

"Esto no ha terminado, Bella. Confía en mí," murmuró Edward. Ella quería protestar. No podía volver a hacerlo. Ese placer había sido diferente a cualquier otra cosa que pudiese imaginar. Sin duda, esa sensación le haría sufrir un paro cardiaco si la experimentaba dos veces seguidas.

Sorprendentemente, mientras sus dedos la penetraban suavemente, ella sintió cómo un calor comenzaba a agitarse de nuevo en su interior. Unas sensaciones muy pequeñas comenzaron a inundar su núcleo, subiendo por sus piernas y hasta su estómago. Una sensación de alegría la recorrió cuando sus pezones respondieron a sus administraciones; el dolor placentero regresó y su cuerpo se despertó de inmediato a su toque.

¡Oh, podría hacer esto todo el día y toda la noche!

Oyó la risita sexy de Edward antes de que volviese a bajar su boca en ella y su lengua devorase sus deliciosos jugos, y luego, nada más que gemidos de placer llenaron la habitación.

Edward se movió por su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo para cubrir su estómago de dulces besos antes de que su boca llegase a los montículos de sus pechos y suavemente mordiese sus pezones erectos. Ella volvió a entrelazar los dedos en su pelo, esta vez tirando de él hacia arriba, queriendo sentir sus labios en los de ella.

Aceptando rápidamente su tácita petición, él se deslizó más arriba y reclamó su boca, deslizando su lengua profundamente en su interior. Ella se estremeció ante el sabor de su sexo en la lengua de Edward, pero él siguió besándola con pasión y poco después, ese sabor fuerte pasó a ser parte de su excitación, haciéndola arder aún más.

"Estás lista," gruñó él mientras que abría la mesita de noche y cogía un pequeño paquete de aluminio. Eficientemente, deslizó la protección por su impresionante longitud, se inclinó más cerca, y luego abrió sus piernas con sus rodillas.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos mientras que él apretaba la cabeza de su gruesa erección contra su apertura. Ella se tensó cuando él comenzó a empujar dentro de ella y se dio cuenta de que su hinchado arsenal apenas entraba en su calor.

Una pizca de dolor anuló el placer mientras que él mecía sus caderas y se empujaba a sí mismo completamente en su interior. Bella se retorció debajo de él, sintiéndose de repente asustada, pensando que había cometido un gran error.

"Eres tan pequeña. Solo dale a tu cuerpo unos minutos para que se ajuste a mi tamaño," gruñó él. Justo cuando Bella pensaba que el placer había desaparecido totalmente, él se movió. Salió un poco de ella, para luego volver a entrar en su interior. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, saliendo unos pocos centímetros de ella para luego volver a penetrarla suavemente.

El dolor se evaporó cuando la presión volvió a empezar a construirse dentro de ella. A medida que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al diámetro de su circunferencia, comenzó a moverse debajo de él, en busca de la cima de su placer, de su liberación.

Edward había abierto una puerta que había permanecido cerrada mucho tiempo, y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Eso es, Bella – solo siente," le ordenó Edward en un tono seductor mientras que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Ella no podía apartarse de su nublada mirada de deseo mientras que su cuerpo se movía en perfecta sintonía con el de ella. Bella ni siquiera era consciente de que su caderas se estaban moviendo, pero su cuerpo se había hecho cargo de la situación, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con el fin de sentir ese placer que había nublado su mente momentos antes.

Un sudor recorría el sólido pecho de Edward y Bella no podía dejar de correr sus manos por los tonificados músculos de su espalda. Quería tocarle por todas partes, quería sentir cada surco de su impresionante estructura.

Un gemido llenó la habitación, Bella no sabía de quién de los dos venía, y no le importaba. Estaba casi delirando mientras que la presión en su centro empezaba a ser inaguantable. Sentía cada centímetro de su gruesa erección penetrando sus húmedos pliegues – una deliciosa sensación.

"Ohh," exclamó ella mientras que su orgasmo la golpeaba con más fuerza que el anterior. Mientras que él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, ella empezó a convulsionar y fue llevada a otro reino de satisfacción.

"Sí, Bella, no te aguantes. Déjalo ir. Sí...estás tan apretada, tan caliente. No puedo aguantar..." gimió, y ella le sintió tensarse, para segundos después sentir su palpitante liberación cuando descargó dentro de ella. Una niebla parecía estar envolviéndola en su delirante placer, haciéndola incapaz de procesar ni el más pequeño de los pensamientos.

Unos gemidos llenos de deseo continuaron saliendo del pecho de Edward mientras que sus caderas seguían empujando dentro de ella de manera constante, a pesar de que el hombre comenzó a ralentizar su ritmo frenético. Bella sintió una increíble alegría en la profundidad de su propia culminación, y al ser consciente de que ella había sido la causa por la que Edward había perdido el control. Era una embriagadora sensación.

Mientras que el cuerpo de Edward se derrumbaba contra el de ella, la mente de Bella no pudo más y se dejó arrastrar por un dichoso sueño.


End file.
